A christmas wish
by xxxpheonix-girlxxx
Summary: Logan makes a wish but he didn't expect it to come true! X1 It's done! completed. Finished. The end. Fin. Ya get it?
1. The wish

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN: My two other fics – X3 – the final stand and Xavier's school for teenage heartbreak – have been postponed till after Christmas as I wanted to do a Christmas fic. I apologize to all those who were awaiting the next chapter to them but hopefully after you read this, you'll forgive me. **

**This is set after X1 and completely ignores X2 and X3, because not only do they not fit into the storyline, but X3 sucks and we all know it. So till they fix the horrible mess that they've made, I'm going to completely ignore it. Hmm… Maybe I should do a list on all the oh-so-wrong things in X3.**

**Well anyway. Everything in X1 happened, except Logan stayed at the end.**

"**Someone talking."**

'_**Someone thinking.'**_

_**-A psychic talking in someone's mind.-**_

**xXx**

Most of the X-men had retreated to bed early that night, as it had been a long day. Although there had been no training or missions or even lessens as it was a Saturday, they had been up since five in the morning. It was December the first and they had been up all day decorating the house for Christmas and they still weren't done. They had cut down one of they're own trees to put up in the living room and gotten fake ones to put up in all the other rooms. Seriously, _all _of them. The hallway alone had eight. They had put up so many lights on the roof that the mansion glowed. And the fact that it had snowed last night didn't make their job any easier.

'_It's insane.' _Logan thought as he walked up the stairs to his room. Storm had woken him up at five thirty that morning so that he could help her get the decorations down from the attic. One hundred and ninety six cardboard boxes, Eighty three shoe boxes of strings of shiny beads, Fifty eight fake trees, Sixteen bags of mistletoe and three bin-bags of holly. He and Storm had finished at about ten and had gone down stairs to see Colossus and Scott pulling in the tree that they had just cut down. It was huge! Logan didn't think it would fit in but, somehow, they managed to pull it though the door and hall to stand it in the corner of the living room.

The kids were down by then, as Jean had gotten them up and made them breakfast while the others were doing their jobs, and they all wanted to help. So Storm and Scott put them into groups and gave them different rooms to decorate, while the teachers and some students decorated the living room and the tree. So Logan, Scott, Jean, Storm, Colossus, Rogue, Bobby Drake – a boy that Rogue was seeing - and Kitty Pryde – Rogue best friend and room mate - spend the rest of the day trying to work out what goes where. Well, Logan and Rogue did. The rest had had a Christmas here before so they knew the system. And Kitty and Bobby weren't really helping; Bobby thought it would be funny to pour glitter on Kitty so Kitty thought it would be funny to make Bobby the Christmas tree and wrap tinsel round him. They ended up both covered in glitter, tinsel and, for some reason, flashing lights.

Once they were done there, they went outside to do the house. And with the kids out there having snowball fights, it wasn't easy. The kids seemed to be practicing their aiming; and really liked Logan as the target. But they managed to do the front of the house before it went dark. Tomorrow they would be up at five again to finish the outside and do the upstairs. It was going to be even longer than today. This is why Logan was going to bed early.

He had a quick shower and stripped to his boxers before going to close the window. Outside looked peaceful and perfect; the lights flashing brightly and the snow looking pearly under the moon. There were two tracks of footprints in the snow; Logan followed them carefully with his eyes until he found the track-makers.

'_Don't be students, don't be students, don't…'_ He thought desperately. If it was then he would have to go out and get them in and he really didn't want to. But when he saw who it was he would of rathered that it was students. Scott and Jean were walking though the snow slowly, his arm round her shoulders and hers round his waist. Logan narrowed his eyes at the couple as they stopped for a kiss. He didn't know what she saw in the boy-scout. And he didn't know why he cared so much; he liked her that was for sure and he hated him but for some reason he just could stand the fact that she was with Scott and not him. He didn't love her… did he?

He watched them carefully, even from the distance his enhanced eyes could see that the kiss had deepened. He could tell that Scott was the one to break it as he pointed to something over Jean's shoulder. Logan followed they're gaze to see a light gliding across the sky. A shooting star. He looked back down at them and scowled. They were back to kissing. He sighed and lent his head against the window, fogging it up slightly with his breath. Things would be so different if he had met her first. He looked at the star, floating though the sky, soon to be out of view and closed his eyes.

'_I wish I had met her first. I wish I had met her first. I wish I had met her first. I wish I had met her first…' _

He repeated over and over again. On the fifth time the words escaped his lips, a soft whisper making a mist on the glass. He opened his eyes and saw that the star had disappeared and that Scott and Jean had walked off. He felt very stupid suddenly, for wishing on a star. He crawled into bed and shut the light off, falling into an oddly dreamless sleep.

**xXx**

When he woke up he could tell something was off. He hadn't even opened his eyes and he could tell. The room smelled different. Instead of the slightly musky sent his room had, this one had a mixed sent of his normal smell and a soft flowery smell. A female sent. He opened his eyes slightly to see that he was definitely in the wrong room. Not only were the things inside the room different but the layout of the room was. The window was on a different side and it faced the front, not the back. He turned his head, looking at the room bewildered. He felt different as well, heavier on one side and his legs were entwined with something. He looked down at himself and stifled a gasp.

The reason he felt heavy on one side was that there was a person laying next to him, sleeping with their head on his chest as a pillow. The woman was pale and slim with red hair fanning out slightly. Even though her eyes were closed, he knew that they would be a deep emerald green. Curiously, he lifted the red silk bed sheets and looked under before quickly letting them fall back down. They were both completely naked.

The woman beside him stirred and opened her eyes sleepily. He was right; they were green. She smiled when she saw him and yawned, stretching and detangling their legs.

"Morning." She mumbled, laying her head back down on him.

"M- mornin', Jeanie." He said back, his eyes wide. She could tell something was up – she was a telepath after all.

"What's up?" She asked, looking up at him carefully.

"I err." He cleared his throat. "What, what did we, err, do?"

She blinked, surprised. "What? Yesterday?" He nodded. "We woke up at five, god it was early, and me and Storm got the decorations down and got the kids up while you and Colossus cut down a tree and set it up in the living room. Then we spent the day decorating downstairs and the front of the house." She peered up at him. "Why?"

He didn't reply. _He_ and Colossus cut the tree? No, Scott and Colossus cut the tree. This wasn't right. She was now sitting up on her elbow, her hand over his forehead.

"Are you feeling ok? You look pale."

He moved her hand away gently. "Jean… Where's Summers?"

Jean looked confused. "'Summers'?" She asked.

"Yeah, ya know, Scooter. Scott." He said when she still looked blank.

"Scott Summers? I don't know any -" She stopped. "Oh wait. What's he called? Oh, yeah. Cyclops!"

He nodded. "That's him. Where is he?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I've no idea. Where ever Magneto's hiding at, I suppose."

Logan stared at her. "Cyc's with Magneto?"

She nodded still looking confused. "Yeah. Logan, are you sure you feel ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah!" He was grinning now. "I'm great. Never better."

She smiled. "Good. We should get up, we've still got the upstairs and the back of the house to decorate yet."

He grabbed her as she tried to get up and pulled her back down. "No, lets stay here a little longer."

She giggled. "We cant." She told him, smiling softly. "I'd love to, but we cant."

He frowned but let her go and watched her as she walked into the bathroom naked. Then he sat up and thought hard about last night.

'_I don't understand.'_ He thought, completely confused. '_Cyc's with Magneto. I'm with Jean…'_ His eyes widened as it hit him. The star… He snorted. _'No way. He makes a wish on a shooting star and it comes true. Yeah right. What did he live, in a Disney move?'_ But that was the only explanation, unless he was dreaming. He pinched his arm hard. '_Ouch. Nope, definitely real.'_

He got up and grabbed his boxers and a t-shirt from where they had been thrown carelessly on the floor along with Jean's clothes. They were the same things that he had been wearing yesterday. He remembered putting them on. He walked out the room, shutting the door softly behind him. The hallway was full of pictures of the X-men and he inspected them closely. Almost all of them had him in, and not one of them had Scott.

He walked down the hall, completely confused. Out the corner of his eye he saw Rogue walking towards the bathroom. He called out to her.

"Hey, kid!" She looked round, her sleepy eyes focusing on him.

"Mornin' Logan." She yawned as he approached.

"Yeah morning'. Listen." He said quickly. "Who are the teachers here?"

She stared at him. "Ah'm sorry. I thought that ya just asked meh who works 'ere." She was laughing slightly, willing him to laugh and tell her that no, he hadn't said that. But he just looked at her till the laughter stopped, dying on her lips. "Ya serious!?"

He nodded and put his hands up in defense. "I know it sound weird, kid. But humor me, ok?"

She sighed and shot a look of longing at the bathroom. "Professor X, Storm, Jean, you and Colossus." She ran though the list, counting them off on her fingers.

He watched her carefully. "You're sure?"

"Yes!" She said impatiently. " Now can Ah please go to ta bathroom!"

His cheeks coloured slightly. "Sure, kid." He mumbled.

She stalked past him, muttering under her breath.

Logan ran his hands though his hair.

'_This cant be right._' He thought. _'This is insane, wishes don't come true!'_

He looked round before running down the stairs towards the classrooms; Scott's classroom to be exact. He breathed deeply as he neared the door, trying to pick up Scott's scent. Nothing. Though, his own scent was becoming stronger as the door loomed ahead. He stopped in front of it and stared. On the door, where it used to say Scott Summers, it now said Logan.

He reached out and touched the name-plate on the oak door. This confirmed his suspicions. There was no scent of Scott, no pictures of him, no memory. It was as though Scott had ever set foot in this house. Logan took a breath before pulling the door open and walking in. The room smelt of him, with a bit of Jean. He walked over to the desk at the front of the room and looked at it carefully.

There were papers, essays written by the kids, folders, pens and a picture frame. He stared at the picture. On Scott's desk – in his world – there had been this very picture frame with Scott and Jean sitting by the lake. Scott leaning against the tree and Jean nestled in between his legs, both facing the lake as the sun set. The picture was almost the same; with one vital difference. It was Logan, not Scott who was sitting with Jean.

The red-head in question was standing at the door. Smiling as she watched him look at the picture.

"We should go again." She told him, announcing her presence. He turned to look at her.

"Err, yeah." He mumbled. He didn't have any memories and, if he was to live in this new world, he would have to pretend that he had lived here all his life. It wasn't going to be easy but he had no choice. He would have to teach the students and be the leader of the X-men… or would he? He didn't know when he had come here, maybe it was only after Jean and Storm were here. Maybe Jean was the leader, or Storm. It would be easier for him if they were as he didn't know how to be the leader, he didn't even know how to fly the jet.

He would have to find out all he could about this world. The only question was How?

**xXx**

In Logan's world, Jean knocked on his door feeling slightly bad that they had to wake up early again. When he didn't answer she frowned at the door. He was always so hard to wake up – especially if it was early. She opened his door and called his name softly. Still no answer. She sighed and walked to the bed, avoiding the mess on the floor. She shook the covers but didn't even get a movement. She scowled, they didn't have time for this. Grabbing hold of the head of the cover, she gave it a hard yank. Then she gasped. Jean turned on her heel, intending to run down the hall and tell Professor Xavier about the empty bed when she walked straight into some one. A some one with a bare, but hairy, chest.

Logan grinned down at her.

"Mornin' Jeanie."

She looked up at him and sighed. "There you are, we need to get up and finish decorating." She went to walk past him but was stopped again; this time by Logan grabbing her hand and turning her to face him.

He made a face. "I'm confused." He told her. He was confused. This morning he had woken up alone in a room that wasn't his own. And yet he _distinctly_ remembered sleeping in his own bed, with her.

"About what? The decorating?"

He shook his head. "Na, not that." Instead of telling her about him waking up in a spare room alone, he grinned slyly at her. "I'm confused." He whispered huskily in her ear. "About where my good-mornin' kiss is."

Jean let out a small gasp and tried to pull away from him but he held her to him, his mouth pressing kisses to her neck. Jean squirmed, suddenly very aware of the fact that she was only in her night clothes – which consisted of the boxers and shirt that Scott had worn yesterday.

"Logan." She stammered. '_What the hell?_' she thought to herself, trying to pull herself gently from him. only half-heartedly, though. She loved Scott, she _did_. But she _was_ a woman for god's sake and there _was_ an attraction between them, no one could deny that; and he was doing _amazing_ things with his mouth. But just when she was thinking of giving into the feeling, she felt Scott coming down the hall though their link.

She pulled away, desperately. Forcing him to remove his mouth from her neck, but he was still holding her hands tightly. He looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong? I only wanted a kiss." His eyebrows rose as she shook her head wildly, looking very uncomftable. "Jean…?" He questioned softly.

"I believe she said no." An icy voice told Logan from the doorway. He looked up to see a tall, slim man with red shades on. The man looked familiar, Logan pictured him in black jeans, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket and messier hair. Instead of the dark blue jeans and the red shirt that he was wearing now. It was one of Magneto's boys. Cyclops! That was it. But what was _he_ doing here.

Even though the shades, Logan could see his eyes flashing with anger. "I think you should let her go Logan." Logan stared at him for a second before looking down at Jean, who was looking even more uncomftable and was practically hopping from foot to foot. He released her hands and stepped back slightly. He was about to ask what the hell was going on, when his mouth fell open. Jean had walked away from him and took Cyclops's hand, tugging on it. Logan stared as he shot Logan one more glare before starting down the hall. Jean gave Logan an odd look before following him.

It took a few moments before the situation penetrated his mind. _His_ girlfriend had just walked away with the enemy. And what _was_ the enemy doing here!?

He stalked to Xavier's office, not noticing that he was still only in his underwear. Even though he was confused and angry, he knocked on professor X's office door and waited till he was allowed in. Xavier looked surprised as Logan came in, in his boxers looking extremely pissed off. Storm was in there as well, she was just as surprised as Professor Xavier but she had stifle back a laugh. He shot her a look and then turned his gaze to the man behind the desk, who was looking amused.

"We need to talk."

**xXx**

Professor Xavier leaned back into his chair, frowning slightly. After Logan had asked him why Scott was here and why he had just woken up in a spare room alone the Professor had read his mind. Just like all the other times, Logan's past was hidden but he had new memories, things that Xavier had never seen. Logan joining when he was young - not _young_ young but younger than when he had joined -, falling for Jean, them dating, them moving in together, Logan teaching, Logan with the X-men, fighting… Xavier had seen these memories before, except they had been Scott's and, of course, it had been Scott in the memories, not Logan.

It didn't make any sense. In Logan's memories, it was as though he had been here for much longer than he actually had. And in his memories Scott had been with Magneto, fighting against them as an enemy. It was like this wasn't the Logan from their world, like he was from another dimension…

"Logan, go get changed and stay in your room – the room you woke up in – till I call you down. I need to check something."

Logan eyed him carefully, but nodded and followed the instructions.

When Logan entered his room, he slammed the door behind him loudly. He had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like it. He walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He checked that there was a towel before stripping his clothes off and stepping under the hot water. While he showered he thought of Jean. There was something wrong here, he knew it. He just didn't know what.

He was still in deep thought as he dried and changed into some new jeans and a shirt. Then he paced 'his' room, waiting for the Professor to call him down. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long as after ten minutes of pacing, a voice rang in his head.

_-Logan- _It said urgently. _–Come to my office now. Don't talk to anyone on the way.-_

Logan scowled, it wasn't like the professor to be so blunt with him. Although many things seemed different. He obeyed the orders and strode though the halls without stopping to talk to anyone. Luckily it was still early so there were only a few students around, though, he noticed, he didn't see any teachers.

That problem was solved as he walked into Xavier's office. Xavier motioned to the empty chair next to Storm and Logan sat in it; not before shooting a glance at Jean, who was sitting next to Scott and Piotr on the couch. He tore his gaze away and settled it on Xavier.

"So, what's goin' on?"

Xavier cleared his throat. "Well Logan, it seems that you have, somehow, traveled to another dimension."

Logan blinked, then let out a laugh. "Yeah, ok. Sure. Really though, what's goin' on?"

"I am quite serious, Logan. You see, in this dimension, 'you' only came to the institute less than a month ago. Where as, your memories show that you have been here for many years."

Logan stared at him. He _had_ to be kidding. And yet, the professor had never lied to him before…

"You're serious?" He choked out.

"Very much so."

Logan rubbed his forehead. "How?"

Professor Xavier frowned slightly. "I'm not quite sure but I think it has something to do with that shooting star last night. Did you see it?"

Logan held back a snort. "Yeah I saw it." He and Jean had gone out for a walk in the snow last night and, as they stopped for a kiss, he had seen the star and pointed it out to her. '_Jean…'_ He thought sneaking a look over at her. She looked the same. She had changed out of her nightwear and put on a pair of light blue skin tight jeans and a thick jumper with, presumably, a shirt underneath. She was obviously planning on going out as she also had on a scarf and gloves. He turned his attention back to Xavier, just in time to catch what he was saying.

"We will, of course, allow you to stay here till we can return you home."

Storm spoke up, sounding confused. "What about our Logan, the one from this dimension?"

"Well." Professor X said thoughtfully. "I should hope that he is in this Logan's dimension. Hopefully they have switched places and there is no other dimension's involved."

The room's eyes widened. "Do you mean that there could be other dimensions?" Logan looked over at Scott, who had just asked the question.

"Possibly." The professor gave a smile. "We might have to explore this sometime. But right now, we should focus on returning Logan to his dimension and getting our own back."

Logan pulled his gaze from Scott's hand, which was holding Jean's tightly, and eyed the professor carefully. "And how long do you think that will be?"

Xavier rubbed his temples. "Well, first we need to find a way to make contact with the other dimension. And then we should be able to find out a way to switch you back. Till then, I'd rather not tell the students. So, I hope we can keep this between the adults?"

The room nodded. "Good." He continued. "Logan, I'm sure you can act like ours as you shouldn't be too different. And if you need any help, you can just ask."

He nodded, thinking that it would be hard to adapt to _certain_ changes. "Will it take long?" He asked. "To contact the other dimension, I mean."

Xavier smiled. "I'm sure it won't be to long, as soon as Logan alerts your Professor he will, as I will as soon as we finish this conversation, go on to Cerebro and search for me. With both our minds on Cerebro, we should be able to reach each other."

"So we just need to wait for your Logan to notice the difference and tell my professor?"

Xavier nodded. "I'm sure that as soon as Logan notices the difference he'll alert you Professor. You should be home soon."

**xXx**

In the other dimension however, the thought of exposing himself as a dimension-traveler was the last thing on Logan's mind as he pushed Jean up against the wall. His mouth collided with hers as he lifted her waist to allow her legs to wrap round his hips.

'_God, I love it here.'_ Logan thought as he rocked his hip against hers, making her groan. She ran her hands though his hair to pull it slightly so that his head tipped back, she broke the kiss to trail her mouth down his neck.

'_Tonight is going to be the best night ever!'_

**Bad Logan, it's not nice to take advantage of people who think that you are… you… Ahem**

**I want to apologize for postponing my other fics again. Sorry. Ok now that that's done, What did you think? **

**Love it? let me know.**

**Hate it? Let me know… nicely though.**

**I am a loyal Jott supporter and I always will be, so don't think that I've turned to the other side – though they tried, they tried very hard. They even tempted me with chocolate-chip cookies and milk (Best snack ever!) but I said oh-no, evil-Jean/Logan-demons, you're not getting me that easy! And I stole the Cookies and ran away. Yay me. That was a fic all on its own – but I got this idea and really wanted to do it. So I did and it's quite cool… not the best I've written, I don't think, but good. **

**Do you think it's the best I've ever written? Cos', ya know, I care what you think. So humor me and review, ok? Just do it.**

**Thanks!**

**xxxpheonix-girlxxx.**


	2. He's back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN: My two other fics – X3 – the final stand and Xavier's school for teenage heartbreak – have been postponed till after Christmas as I wanted to do a Christmas fic. I apologize to all those who were awaiting the next chapter to them but hopefully after you read this, you'll forgive me. **

**This is set after X1 and completely ignores X2 and X3, because not only do they not fit into the storyline, but X3 sucks and we all know it. So till they fix the horrible mess that they've made, I'm going to completely ignore it. Hmm… Maybe I should do a list on all the oh-so-wrong things in X3.**

**Well anyway. Everything in X1 happened, except Logan stayed at the end.**

**Dedicated to anyone who read or reviewed the last chapter – even though I know it was _unbearable_ to one, but they still so kindly reviewed and got let in on a little secret about the fic, as they were so distressed. That person should be giggling right now. And if they weren't then they are now. **

**Also I know that the last chapter had _way_ to much Logan/Jean in it - author make gagging noises - but I _swear_, it wont all be like that, that was just the opening bit, Ya know? Good.**

**I also apologize to all the loyal Jott fans – like myself, as I said at the end of the last one I have not been tempted to go on to the other side. Do you need to hear the cookie story again? – for this story as it may be breaking your hearts but I ask you to hold on and bite your knuckles though this story, as you will be rewarded.**

**Dimension 1 – Normal X-men.**

**Dimension 2 – Logan's-wish-dimension X-men.**

"**Someone talking."**

'_**Someone thinking.'**_

_**-A psychic talking in someone's mind.-**_

**xXx**

**Dimension 1.**

The next day Logan was in an even worse mood than the day before. He slept in, as all the decorating had been finished yesterday, and then sulked in his room till noon. Then his hunger brought him down to the kitchen. He walked in to find no students, and so proceeded to make a sandwich in peace. However, before he could take a bite, a crowd of kids came in. All talking loudly. Logan groaned and walked out the door that they had came though, sandwich in hand.

He needed somewhere he could sit in peace and eat. His room? No, he was starting to hate that room and wanted to spend as little time in it as possible. His office! Wait, no. That was no longer his, it probably belonged to Cyclops. Logan sighed and headed to one of the smaller living rooms, because he couldn't hear any sounds from it. That was, till he got to the door. Then he could he a rustling of clothes and a sigh. Walking though the half closed door, Logan found himself speechless for the second time since he had come here.

Cyclops was laying on the couch with Jean straddling him. They're lips were locked fiercely and they're hands were roaming. Logan stared as Scott pulled Jean lightly so that she was laying fully on top of him, then he removed his lips from hers and attacked her neck. Jean moaned softly and ran her hands though his hair. Logan dropped his sandwich and instinctively pulled out his claws. Scott and jean were separated by the noise and looked up to see and very pissed off Logan. Jean sat up and looked embarrassed, while Scott, who was holding her waist so that she didn't move any further off him, just looked down at Logan's forgotten sandwich. Then he looked up to meet Logan's eyes head on.

"You dropped your sandwich." Was all he said, an eyebrow raised. But Logan wasn't looking at his face, he was looking at his hands, which had moved from Jean's waist to her thighs and were gently rubbing them, his thumbs brushing her inner-thighs innocently. Logan tore his eyes from Scott's hands to look at Jean. She was sitting nervously, shifting slightly – though Logan didn't think that shifting was a good idea, considering where she was sitting – and obviously trying to ignore what Scott's hands were doing. She still looked embarrassed, though, at being caught red-handed in such a position.

Scott then noticed Logan's claws and frowned at them. "You should put them away." He told him, nodding at them. "You could hurt someone."

Logan narrowed his eyes at the man on the couch. "Oh, I'll hurt somebody alright." He said, starting towards the pair with his eyes glaring at Scott. But before he could take three steps Jean cut in.

"Whoa, whoa! Ok, guys lets just calm down. You don't want to hurt each other."

Logan looked at Scott, laying on the couch, his hair a mess, his shirt unbuttoned slightly and Jean still on top of him. He hardly looked like he could hurt someone.

"Don't worry Red." He told her, waving his hand – and claws – to dismiss the idea to Scott hurting him. "I'll leave the kid in one piece."

Scott scowled. "Cant say I promise the same thing, Logan."

Jean threw her hands up. "Hey, lets just back up here. Logan." She said turning to him. "Go wait in your room; I'll be up to talk to you in a minute."

Scott nodded, with a grin. "Yeah, we've got something we need to finish."

Logan growled at Scott, who smirked. Jean pointed warningly at the man below her. "Logan, I'll be up to talk to you, _after_ I talk to Scott."

Both men were scowling now. Logan sighed and walked out the room withdrawing his claws in the process. Jean waited till she could hear his door close.

"Scott…" She sighed, looking at him with begging eyes.

"Oh, come on Jean!" He exclaimed. "He was way in the wrong here."

Jean nodded, playing with the ends of her hair. "I know and I'll talk to him, but he is adjusting to a big thing here, Scott. You could be a little nicer."

Scott just groaned and Jean continued. "He's not the same guy, Scott." She said softly. "He doesn't know that you and Logan hate each other. He hasn't been here."

Scott groaned again. "Please?" She begged.

Scott sighed. "I'll try if he does." He mumbled. Jean grinned and lent down to kiss him on the lips. "I am well and truly whipped, aren't I?" He asked as they parted.

Jean let out a giggle and nuzzled his neck. "Yep." Then she sat up, much to the disappointment of Scott. "I better go talk to him." She said, starting to get up. Scott grinned and pulled her down for one last long kiss. Once it had finished he lent up to whisper in her ear.

"We'll finish tonight then." He promised her as she squirmed. He smirked and kissed her nose, then helped her off him. Jean smiled as she smoothed her clothes.

"I'll see you later, ok?"

He nodded, fixing his own messed clothes. "Yeah, ok."

She flashed him one last smile and headed out the room.

**xXx**

**Dimension 2.**

Last night had not gone as Logan had planned. Not only had they been interrupted during their make-out session to train, but Logan was on baby-sitting duty last night. After being forced to watch over a load of kids – and act like he liked it! – he had gone to his room to find Jean fast asleep. Grudgingly, he too went to sleep. He had been hoping to get up early and make up for it but once again his plans were foiled. But this time not by the children, but by a loud warning noise from outside. Jean seemed to know exactly what was going on as she jumped out of bed and ran out the door before Logan had even sat up.

Just as he forced himself out of bed, he registered what the noise was. It was a warning siren, to tell the X-men that someone had either jumped or trashed the fence and was now in the grounds. After he realized this, he followed Jean's path of running out the room and down the hall. Once he had ran down the stairs and out the now open front door he halted to a stop next to Storm. She too had just woken up, still in her short white night shirt and her hair a mess.

The fence wasn't trashed, and the garden wasn't in ruins. So the people most probably weren't here to attack them. Person. Logan corrected himself. Standing in front on them was the reason for the early morning wake up call. And at first Logan didn't even recognize him. The man was tall and slim, but well built. He had on a pair of slightly faded black jeans, a tight black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His longish messy chestnut hair had light high-lights from the sun and his skin was slightly tanned. The smirk looked familiar to Logan, as did his face but the thing that set off the recognition sparks in his head where the sunglasses.

They were red.

Logan looked over at the other X-men. All were wearing stunned expressions, staring at the intruder who was now grinning broadly.

"What is he doing here?" Logan heard Jean whisper. Storm just shook her head, helplessly.

"Sorry for the early wake up." Scott said, his voice projecting across the silent garden. "But, well… You know, I don't even have an excuse!" The X-men could hear the humor and amusement in his voice. It was even more defined as he continued. "Though, you could have changed before coming to greet me."

Storm scowled. "What do you want?"

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Me? Oh, I'm here to take you all on single-handedly!" He said, obviously joking. And yet Logan got the impression that if he had been nearer, the X-men would have taken him up on that bet. "Na, I'm here to join."

There was no joking in his voice now, he was being completely serious. The X-men's mouths fell open.

"You have got to be kidding." Jean said the first to regain her voice.

Scott looked at her, taking in the red shirt and shorts she was wearing as night wear. He flashed her a smile, Logan's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not kidding, Red." He winked at her and Jean scowled, her cheeks turning ever-so-slightly pink. "I want to be an X-man." (1)

Twenty minutes later the X-men, still in their night stuff, were seated outside of Xavier's office waiting for the verdict. Xavier had told them to bring Scott in so that they could talk. The X-men were using Jean to try and find out what was happening by probing their minds. However Xavier seemed to be blocking her.

"Nothing." She sighed. "All I can tell is that he's reading his mind."

The rest of the X-men sighed as well. Soon they might have to deal with a new team mate – one who, one numerous occasions, had fought against them.

Logan sat even tenser than the rest of the team.

'_Perfect._' He thought, grimacing. _'Just perfect!'_

Jean suddenly looked up at the door and the rest followed suit. Seconds went by and then the door opened to reveal Professor Xavier looking quite pleased with his self. His eyes fell on them and he frowned.

"Really now, you _did_ have time to get changed." He told them, amused by the anxious looks on their faces. He didn't tell them straight away, but waited till Storm got so impatient that she let out a frustrated noise.

"And!?" She voiced what they were all wanting to know.

Xavier chucked. "Let me introduce you." He said as the other side of the double doors opened to show a grinning Scott. "To your new team mate."

For the second time within a twenty minute time span the X-men were left speechless, with they're mouths hanging open. Storm stood up, shaking her head.

"No, no, no. This can't be right!" She exclaimed, turning to the professor. "You're going to let him live here!?"

Xavier nodded, unfazed by her out burst. "Every body deserves a second chance, Ororo." (2)

Logan joined Storm on her feet. "I gotta side with Storm on this one, Professor." He said, narrowing his eyes at Scott whose grin hadn't faulted since he stepped out of the office. "Nothin' good can happen if ya let him stay 'ere."

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but my decision is final." Xavier's tone told them that he had made his choice and that he was going to give in any time soon. It might have left no room for argument but that didn't stop Colossus from swearing in Russian under his breath. Professor Xavier shot a warning glance at Piotr before turning to Jean, who was now the only person still sitting.

"Jean…?" She knew that he was asking her view on the situation. She shrugged helplessly.

"I only sense good vibes from him." She told the room softly. "I can only sense that he holds no bad intensions by coming here." She looked up to meet Scott's eyes though his glasses. He was looking at her with an odd glance of appreciation and something else that was quickly shadowed. Storm made a noise like a cat and turned away to face the wall, Logan let out a small growl and Piotr just sighed. Xavier, however, smiled warmly at Jean.

"Excellent. Now, Jean, would you mind showing Mr. Summers to a room? While I have a chat with the others."

Jean nodded slowly and stood up, motioning Scott to follow. He caught up with her as they started back to the main entrance. Jean looked at him as he walked beside her, the small duffle bag that was thrown over his shoulder catching her eye.

"Is that all you brought?" She asked him, starting a conversation. She could tell that he wasn't expecting her to comment on his bag as his eyebrows shot up and he looked behind him at his small collection of belongings.

"Oh, err. Yeah." He gave her a small smile; Jean thought it looked almost nervous.

"You cant have brought much then." She commented as she pushed the button for the lift.

He shook his head, his bangs falling in to his eyes. "No. A change of clothes, toiletries and a few bits of personal stuff is all I need."

Jean scowled as the lift dinged and the doors slowly opened. "You'll have to go shopping later then." She said briskly, walking in to the lift with him on her tail.

"I don't know where." He shrugged, making a quick excuse.

She bypassed it easily. "I'll take you."

He shot her a look. "Is that a promise?" He asked her, dropping his voice huskily.

She grinned back at him. "Sure." She matched his tone. "It's a promise."

They just smiled at each other till the doors opened, then Jean tore her gaze from his and started down the hall.

"That's my room." Jean pointed out as they passed the open door. "Incase you need anything." She added quickly. Scott nodded and peeked inside, the double bed and men's and woman's things told him all he needed to know, but he didn't comment.

She stopped a few doors down from hers. "And this." She stated, opening the door. "Is your room."

Scott stepped inside, hearing her followed him in. The room was large and spacious, with a big bed and nice furnishings. He put his bag on the soft mattress and walked over to look out the window. He had a beautiful view of the front garden; the sun was high now, making the fresh snow on the ground sparkle.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Scott hadn't even noticed Jean come to stand beside him. His breath got caught in his throat as he looked at her.

"Yes, it is." He managed out. Jean looked at him and gave a small giggle. It was music to his ears

"Your not even looking!"

Scott was unable to tear his eyes away from her. "The view I've got is better." He whispered, reaching out to caress her cheek.

Jean's breath had quickened and her eye's had widened.

"Scott…" She murmured, sounding helpless as he drawed her face closer to his.

"Stop me, then." He told her. He stopped pulling her towards him and allowed her to make the next move.

The next move was a good one. In one quick movement she had stepped forward, thrown her arms round her and pressed her mouth to his deeply, all other thoughts forgotten.

**xXx**

**Dimension 1.**

The walk to Logan's room seemed longer than usual, maybe because Jean had a feeling that the conversation would end in an argument or maybe she was unconsciously walking slower. But, eventually, she got there. Logan's room was only a few doors down from her own but on the other side of the corridor, so it was the same basic shape but facing the back not the front. She knocked lightly on his door; half hoping he had gone for a walk. No chance.

"Come in." His voice came from the other side of the door; Jean took a deep breath and opened the door slowly before stepping in. Logan had been lying on the bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. But when he saw – or maybe _smelled_, considering that he didn't look at her as she entered. – that it was her, he sat up. He watched her intently as she turned to shut his door and then turned back to look over at him. They stood – and sat – like that for several heartbeats, before Logan broke the ice with a groan.

"I'm sorry, Jeannie." He told her, holding her eyes. "I know that it's a different dimension and that thin's aint the same but it was instinct, ya know?"

Jean just nodded silently and waited for him to continue.

"It's just." He stood up and paced slowly. "It's just a lil' hard ta adjust ta this. Cos' it's a whole different world 'ere 'n' I gotta learn it 'n' act like I've lived 'ere." He sighed and stopped pacing to look at her. "say somethin'." He pleaded.

Jean took a breath. "I know that it's hard to pretend to be someone else and I understand that it must be hard to control you emotions but we're here to help you. You need to learn our ways and the only way to do that is to let us help you." She paused. "As for Scott, he's not the person you know in you dimension. He might not even be in your dimension!"

"He is." Logan told her with a scowl. "He's with Magneto."

Jean missed a beat. "Well." She started nervously. "Regardless of who he is in your dimension, here he's an X-man and the leader."

"And your boyfriend." Logan added spitefully.

"Yes.' Jean said. "And my boyfriend."

Logan stopped for a second. "I don't know if I can be around him, Jeannie. Every time I see him, different dimensions or not, I can't help but think of all the bad things he's done or doing or going to do."

Jean bit her lip. "well, here he's done nothing but good. And he's willing to try if you are."

Logan scowled but sighed when he looked at her begging eyes. "Fine." He told her, giving in. "I'll give it a go, I guess."

Jean grinned. "Great. Now as for acting like you know this place, you don't have to. Logan hasn't been here for that long and he barely knows the place. All you have to do is act like you don't know where anything is or who anybody – except the X-men – is. Well you know Rogue pretty well and you kind of know Bobby and Kitty but we can help you with that."

He shot her a smile. "Don't worry, me and the kid know each other pretty well in my dimension, and I know Bobby and Kitty well. Cos' they're my students."

Jean looked thoughtful for a second. "The Rogue things ok, but in this place you hardly know Bobby and Kitty. I think all you know is that Bobby's dating Rogue and Kitty and Rogue share a room and are best friends.

Logan nodded, telling himself that when talking to the kids, he must remember to act as though he hardly knows them. This wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't have a choice but to work though it. he noticed that Jean appeared to be thinking as well.

"You know." She mused. "If we teach you about our world to help with the cover up, you could teach us about yours. That way, if – No, when! – we go, we can fit in easily."

He peered at her. "You wanna go to my dimension?"

She gave a grin. "Of course! I mean who could pass up the opportunity to go dimension traveling! We'd have to figure out how it works and then we could tweak the settings to allow us to visit different dimensions, maybe even _times_. I mean, scientifically we might be able to use the same machine or whatever we're going to be using and…"

And she was off, once Jean started on something that she had a passion for, it wasn't easy to get her to stop. And Logan had a feeling that she could talk about this for hours. He lent back against the bed, nodding as she talked but not taking any of it in.

'_It's gonna be a long day.'_

**OK, it's shorter than the last but it came really quickly.**

**(1)- I was going to put 'I wanna be and X-man.' But I thought that Scott saying 'wanna' – different dimension or not – was a little OOC.**

**(2)- Do you know what Ororo spells backwards? That's right ororO. Lol**

**A lot of Jott in this, mainly because I wanted to make up for the last chapter, cleanse my soul and redeem my self but also because… I wanted to. :p**

**Wicked? **

**Ok? **

**Bad? **

**Sucky?**

**Oh-please-god-just-stop-it-now?**

**I want to know what you think, cos' else there's no point in me writing it… well there is cos people read it but don't review.**

**But that's just plain rude! **

**Are you going to be rude? You don't look like a rude person, so don't act like it. Click the lil button and tell me what you think. It can be one word or one page. I don't care so long as its clear whether you like it or not.**

**Thanks **

**xxxpheonix-girlxxx**


	3. Coming clean

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN: My two other fics – X3 – the final stand and Xavier's school for teenage heartbreak – have been postponed till after Christmas as I wanted to do a Christmas fic. I apologize to all those who were awaiting the next chapter to them but hopefully after you read this, you'll forgive me. **

**This is set after X1 and completely ignores X2 and X3, because not only do they not fit into the storyline, but X3 sucks and we all know it. So till they fix the horrible mess that they've made, I'm going to completely ignore it. Hmm… Maybe I should do a list on all the oh-so-wrong things in X3.**

**Well anyway. Everything in X1 happened, except Logan stayed at the end.**

**Dedicated to anyone who read or reviewed the last two chapters. Especially those people who reviewed – see if you review, you get extra-special thanks! Also, if you do an anonymous review could you please leave me your e-mail address? So that I can reply. Thanks.**

**I also apologize to all the loyal Jott fans – like myself, as I said at the end of the first chapter I have not been tempted to go on to the other side. Do you need to hear the cookie story again? – for this story as it may be breaking your hearts but I ask you to hold on and bite your knuckles though this story, as you will be rewarded.**

**Dimension 1 – Normal X-men.**

**Dimension 2 – Logan's-wish-dimension X-men.**

"**Someone talking."**

'_**Someone thinking.'**_

_**-A psychic talking in someone's mind.-**_

**xXx**

**Dimension 2.**

Jean had no idea what was happening, one moment she was standing next to Scott by the window and the next, she was pressed against him, kissing him furiously. He wasn't passive, his arms were locked tight around her waist and he was kissing her back with as much vigor and passion as she was. But even after realizing what they were doing, it still took Jean several moments – possibly minutes, she had lost all sense of time – before she was able to pull herself away from him.

But as soon as she had moved away from him she craved more. It felt _wrong_ to be apart from him, even though it _was_ wrong to be kissing him. But it felt right. They had been separated for only a few seconds and yet Jean was desperate for more, as though she hadn't seen him for ages. Giving in to her weakness, she pushed him against the wall next to the window and pressed her mouth roughly to his, begging for entrance. He granted and Jean felt right once again.

To say that Scott was surprised by Jean's behavior was an understatement. But his amazement didn't stop him from returning her kisses with equal force. If anything, it further motivated him. He wasn't usually like this, meeting a woman then five minutes later having her tongue down his throat. But it felt different with her. He felt safe, as though she wasn't going to be like the other few woman had had dated. She wasn't going to hurt him.

They might have one on for longer if Jean hadn't pulled back once again. The panic in her eyes had told him that it wasn't like the last time she had pulled back; she wasn't going to kiss him again. For now anyway. She moved away from him, turning to lock her eyes on the door. She had sensed that someone was coming down the hall, and kissing the enemy was not a good thing to be caught doing; especially if it was by her boyfriend.

It was lucky that she had sensed him and pulled away because moments later said boyfriend was at the door.

Logan wasn't sure what he was expecting as he entered the room but he wasn't expecting them to be just standing there. Scott was at the window, his back flat against the wall and a bewildered expression on his face. His hair even messier than when Logan had last saw him. Jean was between the bed and the door, nibbling on her bright red thumb nail. Logan nodded at the small bag on the bed.

"That all ya brought?"

Scott looked up at him and ran a hand though his hair.

'_So that's why his hair's messy._' Logan thought, trying to keep himself from smirking.

"Yeah." Scott told him, bringing his back off the wall to stand straight. Then he gave a nod in Jean's direction. "Red, here, said she'll take me shopping."

Jean's eye's widened and her cheeks reddened as both men turned to her. "I, err _might_ take you -"

Scott cut her off. "Funny, I distinctively remember the word '_promise_'." His voice had taken a cold edge as he watched her intently.

"Yes." She said as Logan shot her a look. "Yes, I did."

The three were in silence for a second. Scott and Logan exchanging glances of dislike over the room and Jean searching for something to say. The clock caught her eye.

"Logan, you're late."

"Huh?"

Jean sighed. "You're late for class! The kid's will be waiting."

"Oh, right." But he didn't move. Jean groaned.

"You've got to go." He shuffled slightly but didn't leave. Jean shot him a look. The look that said: 'If you don't do what I tell you, then you aint getting any for a week!' (1) He got the message.

Logan gave a nod to Jean and one last look of hatred to Scott before turning on his heel and walking out the door. Jean and Scott were left in silence again; Scott' eyes never leaving her face and Jean looking anywhere but at him. After several moments, Jean motioned towards the door.

"I'd better…" She said, her voice failing her as she met his gaze. He nodded and moved towards her a little.

"So, when are we doing this shopping thing?" He asked casually. Jean was amazed that he could talk so casual when just minutes ago he was using his tongue in a very different way. His hand waved in front of her suddenly, and she realized that she had been staring at his mouth as he spoke.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, the sooner the better really." She paused. "How about tomorrow?"

He grinned and walked to the door. "It's a date." He breathed into her ear as he passed her. Then he walked down the hall, leaving Jean slightly breathless in his doorway.

**xXx**

**Dimension 1.**

Jean and Logan had talked for an hour about Jean's theory. Well, Jean had talked and Logan had listened, nodding occasionally. But he wasn't listening really, he was thinking about Jean. His dimension Jean. What would she be doing now? Did they know yet? If so she _must_ be worried. She _must_ be missing him. (1) He missed her. This Jean was great too; she was almost exactly like his Jean. The only difference was who she was dating. Because this Jean was dating Scott, not Logan.

His thoughts drifted to the other Logan as Jean continued to talk excitedly. How did he feel about Jean? Did he love her as he loved his Jean? Logan had fallen for the red-head as soon as he had seen her. Was it the same for this Logan? But she would have been dating Cyclops then, it must be killing him to see her with another man. Then he wondered if that Logan had raised the alarm yet. He must have, he had been there for almost a day now, he must have noticed that there was something wrong, something different.

Jean looked at him suddenly; she stopped talking and smiled at him.

"Tell me about your world." She said, breaking his thoughts.

He made a face as he thought. "I think that you should tell me about yours first, so I can get to know it."

She nodded. "Well, what do you want to know?"

He paused. What would he need to know? "The history of the X-men really." He said slowly. "And anything important that's happened that's involved your Logan."

She chewed her bottom lip gently as she thought. "Well, in this world, Scott was the first X-man. Then me and then Storm and Beast. Do you know Beast?" He gave a nod and continued. "Well in this world you don't. Then when we were adults Xavier started recruiting young students to learn and be protected here. They learn the stuff that they would learn in a normal school and mutant stuff. Like how to use their powers and how to react to humans. You got this?"

He nodded again. "That stuff is basically the same in my dimension, except there's no Scott."

"Oh." Jean said, she looked up to meet his eyes. "Where is he?"

Logan made a face. "With Magneto."

Jean looked panic stricken. "Magneto? You mean he's on Magneto's side?"

Logan felt a little bad about having to break the news to her but if she was to learn about his dimension then she was going to have to learn to treat Scott Summers as the enemy. He could tell it wasn't going to be easy for her, though. She was staring at him with sad eyes, begging him to tell her that Scott wasn't with Magneto. He wanted to make her feel better and tell her that he was kidding but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"Sorry, Jeanie." He told her. Her eyes dropped to the floor sadly.

She shrugged. "It's not your fault." She said, looking up to meet his eyes.

"I know."

She laughed a little. "Then why did you apologize?"

He made a jerky movement with his head, signaling that he didn't know. She just smiled. They stood in silence.

"Do you always call me that?" Jean said suddenly. He just gave her a confused look. "Jeanie." She continued. "Do you always call me, or rather you Jean, that?"

He nodded. "I don't know why. I just always have." He shot her a look. "I don't have to call you it, if your uncomftable with it -"

"No, its fine. I was just wondering…"

Logan made a start towards her but a movement at the door cut him off.

"Hey." Scott said as he entered. Logan gave him a nod while Jean gave him a beautiful smile and kissed him on the cheek as he walked to stand next to her.

Jean looked at the time. "Where've you been? You class ended twenty minutes ago."

Scott nodded. "I know, I was talking to Professor X." He looked over at Logan. "He wants to talk to you."

Logan looked hopeful. "What 'bout?"

Scott made a shrugging motion. "I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with your dimension."

Logan's face broke out into a grin. "Right, well. I'll go see him then."

Jean and Scott watched him walk out, then Scott put his arms round Jean's waist and pulled her towards him. Jean let out a small gasp as Scott dropped his mouth to her neck, she squirmed as he moved to whisper in her ear. "Shall we continue form this morning?"

Jean bit her lip and pulled back despite her longing to stay with him.

"Don't you think we should go see what's going on?" Scott made a face and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Fine. I guess we really will have to wait till tonight, huh?" He took her hand as they walked down the halls towards Xavier's office.

Minutes later they arrived at Xavier's office on the the first floor, professor Xavier, Logan and Storm were already waiting for them.

"Ah!" Xavier said as they came in. "Now that we are all here we can begin." He smirked slightly as Jean and Scott sat down. "Storm and Logan have been waiting pationetly."

"'Pationetly?'" Storm questioned. "He's been practicly jumping out of his seat."

Logan shot her a glare but she just put her tongue out at him. Logan looked over at Jean as she repressed a giggle, next to her Scott was grinning. Logan made a small growling noise and turned back to Xavier.

"Well?" He asked the man opposite him. "'Ave ya made contact with my dimension?"

"Not exactly." Xavier said carefully. He only raised his eyebrows when Logan swore loudly. "I am able to sense the people in your dimension but we have yet to… communicate."

"But I thought ya said that ya'd be able ta communicate if ya were both tryin'!" Logan exclaimed desperately.

Xavier nodded. "I did. It appears that the Xavier in your dimension has yet to access Cerebro and try to find me."

"Why hasn't he tried yet?"

There was a silence.

"Perhaps." Storm started slowly. "Perhaps Logan has not told him yet, if that dimension Xavier didn't know then he wouldn't be trying to reach us."

Logan scowled. "Why wouldn't your Logan have told 'im yet? I told Xavier as soon as I noticed something was…" He shot a look at Scott and Jean. "Wrong." He finished, showing his dislike for the fact of Scott and Jean being a couple.

Xavier shrugged. "He might not have noticed that he is in the wrong place yet -"

Jean shook her head and cut him off. "I think that's a bit unlikely, professor. I'm sure that Logan must have realised that something's up by now."

The room fell into silence again. Scott was the one to brake it this time. "As much I don't want to come to Logan's defence." He said making a face. "It is possible that Logan hasn't come forward yet because he doesn't trust them. I mean." he turned to Logan." You've lived with Xavier for years, yes?" Logan nodded, starting to see where this was going. "Well then you would trust him by then so you would come to him when you think something's off. But our Logan has only been here a few months, he doesn't exactly trust us yet. If he's noticed something's wrong, he's not going to come out and ask Xavier for help right away. He'll wait until he's desperate or it's too late and they already know."

"Oh, I see!" Storm said, grinning. "Logan doesn't know what's going on but he doesn't trust anyone enough there to tell them."

Xavier nodded. "He doesn't know he's travelled into a whole other dimension, he knows something's wrong he just doesn't know what."

Jean bit her lip. "Except." She said slowly, not wanting to break the excitement but knowing that she had to tell them. She shook her head lightly. "Except the whole mansion will have changed for him, if he's been their for years then he might be in a different room, he might teach, he might be in pictures. He has too have noticed that he's in a different place and even he would say something to someone."

Logan nodded, his earlier excitement gone. "She's right. I don't live in the room that he does, I 'ave classes, I've been in loads of pictures, the kids know me 'n' I know 'em. Plus ya 'ave people we don't 'n' he would definitely notice that Scott isn't there -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Scott interrupted. "What do mean 'that Scott isn't there'?"

Logan made a face that showed that he wanted to smirk but was trying not to. "Sorry bub, But ya aint with the X-men in meh dimension."

Scott and Storm frowned, Jean just locked her gaze onto the floor and gripped Scott's hand tightly for support for when the final blow came.

"Then where is he?" Storm asked. Her face took a stricken look. "Logan, he _is_ in your dimension isn't he?"

"Oh, yeah. He's in it." Logan said, glaring at Jean's and Scott's hands. "He's with Magneto though."

Scott paled slightly, Storm looked like she was going to faint. Or be sick. Jean just closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It was Xavier's reaction that surprised Logan. He just raised his eyebrows.

"Well that can't be right." He said, pulling everyone's attention to him.

Logan grimaced. "No offence, Professor but I've lived there for many years. Trust me, he aint there."

But Xavier just shook is head. "No, Logan. I'm afraid you can't be right. I sensed him in the mansion when I was searching for your Xavier. He was different from our Scott but I'm completely sure that it was him."

Logan stared. "It's impossible. He's the enemy, we'd _never _let him in!"

"Well that's what I sensed."

Logan opened his mouth then closed it again. He opened his mouth for a second time, this time words came out. "But, but -"

"Logan there is no use arguing to me about it." professor Xavier sighed, rubbing his temples. "When I am able to contact your dimension I shall allow you to talk to them. But till then you will have to remain calm and patient. Do you understand?"

Logan bowed his head slightly. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It is no problem, Logan." Xavier said, his tone lightening a little. "It is quite understandable that you should be emotionally unstable right now." He turned to address the whole room. "I think our younger X-men - Iceman and Rogue - should know of this…" Xavier searched for the right word. "Predicament."

**xXx**

**Dimension 2.**

As Jean headed towards her bedroom the next night, she could tell something was wrong. As she got closer to her and Logan's room the feeling intensified. She stopped outside her door, feeling increasingly uneasy. The nervous vibes that had been making her uneasy were coming from inside her room. Logan was in there, she could sense him. He was waiting up for her, wanting to talk to her. Jean stood in the hallway a little while longer. If she went in there something would happen, something bad. And yet she knew that she couldn't not go in there. He was waiting for her, if she didn't go in then not only would he come to find her but she would have to explain why she didn't come to bed. He might even know she was there, with that nose of his he might be able to smell her and was waiting for her to come in. With that in mind, she grasped the door handle, took a deep breath and opened the door.

She was partly right. He was up and waiting for her. Though not for the same reasons as he had been for the last few nights, the last few nights she hadn't had much sleep; Logan's healing power meant that he was always ready for her and the last few nights he had been ready and waiting at every chance he got. But tonight he wanted to talk and was very nervous about it, which was weird as he had talked to her about many things before that he had never talked to anyone about.

But she want all right, he hadn't smelt her outside the door. Maybe he hadn't picked up on her smell or maybe he was too distracted. But she knew that he wasn't expecting her as he stood up off the bed that he had been sitting on with a startled expression on his face.

"Jean…" He said nervously, biting his lip and shuffling from foot to foot.

She smiled reassuringly, letting him know that she was there for him. "Hey, Logan. Are you ok? You look a little pale."

He nodded several times. "I'm fine, Jean." He met her eyes. "We need to talk."

Jean walked further in the room, shutting the door behind her. "Ok."

Logan swallowed. "I need to tell you something." He croaked.

Jean walked closer to him and laid her hand on his shoulder gently. "What ever it is." She said softly. "You can tell me. I'm here for you."

He nodded again. "I don't know how ta tell ya this."

"Come on, you've told me loads of things. You can trust me."

Logan broke her gaze to look at the floor. "I don't want ya ta be mad at me." He murmured.

"Why would I be mad at you?" She asked curiously.

"'Cos I'm not meant ta be here." He told her.

Jean looked confused. "What are you going on about? Of course you're meant to be here. You live here."

Logan shook his head. "No, I'm not 'n' no I don't." He swallowed again. "I live in a different place. I don't know how to explain it… a few day's ago I woke up in a completely different world, ya remember? The morning' I asked what we did the night before and ya thought I was ill?"

Jean nodded, tightening her hand on his shoulder. "Your were acting… odd." She paused. "You have ever since."

He bit his lip. "That's because I don't belong here." He took a deep breath. "Ya should sit down. This is goin' to be hard to take in but please don't interrupt 'til I'm done and don't ask too many questions 'cos I don't really understand this myself."

Jean was still looking completely confused but she sat down on the bed behind him and allowed him to talk.

He told her everything. He needed too; he couldn't keep living someone else's life. He couldn't keep lying to her. To anyone else, yes. But not to her.

So he told her all he knew; about his world, the shooting star, why he didn't tell her when he realised that something was very wrong and even, though it pained him to do so, about her and Scott in his world. Jean sat there, not saying a word like she promised, her eyes getting wider and her face getting paler with every word that he told her.

"I wanted to tell ya, I did, but I didn't understand what was goin' on 'n' when I did…" He trailed off. "'N' when I did… I couldn't bare ta 'ave ta leave this world and go back ta one where I aint with ya."

Jean was silent. She was staring at him with a hurt expression on her face.

"Say something'." He pleaded.

Jean took a deep breath. "How could you?" She whispered.

Logan just watched her; those three words had gone though him like little daggers.

"You came here and took his place? And we… I… Oh god. I feel so tainted!"

Logan shook his head and reached out to touch her arm. "Look, Jeanie…"

"No!" Jean shot up off the bed, swirling away from him. "You _used_ me!"

"No, Jean! Never, I could never use you."

"Then why couldn't you tell me?!"

"Cos then I'd have ta leave you! And I couldn't bare that cos… cos I think I love ya."

Jean stepped back from him, tears falling from her eyes. "If you loved me then you wouldn't have just let me think that you were him. You would have told me."

"I wanted too, but I didn't even know what was goin' on 'n' then I didn't want to leave you." He begged her to understand. Or at least calm down so that she would listen to him.

"Logan, you took advantage of me." She stated, shaking her head. Logan was the one person she thought would never hurt her or lie to her and now this other Logan had ruined it. She would never be able to trust or even look at Logan again without feeling sickened.

She let out a sob. Logan didn't know what to say. It was true. He had taken advantage of her. He took a step towards her but she just moved back; not wanting to scare or hurt her more, he stayed still. Even when she moved to the door, he stayed put.

Jean took a deep breath, her eyes red and her voice croaky. "You should go and tell Professor Xavier." He gave a nod without realising it. Jean looked past him to the bed; she could never sleep in there again. "You can sleep in here tonight, I'll find somewhere else."

Then she opened the door and walked out, leaving the door open for him to go and confess.

Jean headed to Ororo's room but turned from it at the door. For some reason she just couldn't face Storm right now, she couldn't face someone who knew Logan and who she would feel guilty around for not noticing that her boyfriend was a different person. Sure he looked the same, but Jean had felt as though he had been different the last few days. She didn't know why he couldn't remember the children's names or where something's were or what he would be teaching. She had looked past all that. It was her fault for not realising sooner.

Jean turned away from Storm's room and span in the hallway with her eyes shut till her hand collided with the wall. With her eyes still closed, Jean lent forwards to rest her forehead against the wall in front of her. Once her breath had returned to normal, she opened her eyes and stepped back to see that it wasn't a wall she had landed in front of at all. It was a door. And she knew whose it was as three doors down was her own room.

Not only that but she had spent the morning before making out with the residence of this room.

Jean hadn't even noticed that she had knocked on the door till the person that lived in the room had opened the door and was looking at her with surprise and then concern once he saw her red cheeks.

Even in her current state, Jean noticed that he was just in his nightwear. Which just happened to be… Boxers. (2) Jean promptly blushed despite the fact that she had seen almost every male, the professor not included, in their underwear many times. Some in less. Her eyes met his through his shades and her blush deepened. She tore her eyes from his and looked down. Bad decision, because in order to look down her eyes had to travel down his body.

He had a very toned chest and stomach, due to years of training for a war. Logan's chest had been very hairy with thick muscles, but Scott's chest was bare and smooth, his muscles were thick as well but in a slim way. He had a thin dusting of hair from his six pack downwards, disappearing into his boxers. Jean pulled her eyes from his chest down his stomach, past the silk dark red boxer and -

'_Wait!' _Jean's eyes snapped back up to his boxers. '_Dark red silk. Nice. Very nice.' _Jean begged her legs not to weaken as she forced her eyes up to meet his confused face.

"Hey." She said weakly.

"Hey." He replied. "What -"

"Can I come in?" She cut in quickly. He looked surprised but nodded and moved back so that she could walk in.

Scott shut the door after her and then turned to face her. They stood staring at each other before Jean cleared her throat and turned away from him. Scoot seemed to realize that he was just in his boxers.

"Oh, sorry." He went to move to the jeans and shirt on the end of the bed but Jean stopped him.

"No, its fine. Its your room."

Scott nodded. "Ok, but what brings you to my room?"

Jean bit her lip. "I err, need a place to crash."

Scott's eyebrows flew up, threatening to vanish into his hairline. "Well, your welcome here but wouldn't you be more comftable in a spare room?"

Jean stepped towards him. "I'd rather not be alone." She mumbled.

"Then why don't you sleep with your boyfriend?" Scott countered quickly.

Jean gave a weak smile. "I suppose you could say he's not who I thought he was."

Scott frowned. "This doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?"

Jean shook her head. "No."

"You want to talk about it?" He said reaching out to stroke her arm.

Jean smiled at the contact and shook her head again. "No thanks."

He nodded. "Well." He said, clearing his throat. "You can sleep on the bed; I'll set up a little thing on the floor."

"I cant let you do that!" Jean said quickly. "I'm fine on the floor."

He just gave her a smile to melt her heart. "Jean, don't argue. I'll leave so you can get changed."

Jean groaned. "Crap! I cant get my clothes."

"I would offer to get them for you." Scott said nervously. "But I don't want to go though your draws."

Jean smiled. "Its ok. I don't think it would look good if you go and get my night stuff, do you?"

Scott chuckled. "No I guess not."

"I'll be fine. I'll just wear this." She said referring to the clothes she had on.

Scott frowned. The jeans and woolly top she had on didn't seem very comftable to sleep in.

"Wait." He said turning to his bag that was still to be unpacked. The only other clothes he had with him were leather trousers, similar to the X-men ones, and another black top and his training clothes. He passed her the training clothes; soft black cotton trousers and a dark red t-shirt. "You can wear these." He said proudly.

Jean smiled. "Thank you." She looked up from the outfit he had given her to see how close he was too her now. Their eyes met and Jean lent forwards to press her lips lightly to his. It felt good to have something completely true. It was odd but she felt as though she could trust Scott even though he used to be the enemy and they hadn't even had a full conversation yet. Jean was just pressing into him more when he pulled back.

It was so sudden that Jean almost fell flat on her face, but was able to catch her self just in time to just stumble. Jean looked up at him for an explanation.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. "Really, really, _really _sorry." He looked her up and down and let out a groan. "God, you've no idea how sorry but I can't." He sighed and shook his head lightly. "I just can't, you know? You've just had an argument with you boyfriend and it wouldn't be right."  
Jean found her voice. "But you were plenty willing the other day!" She exclaimed, annoyed at the lack of lip contact.

He nodded. "Well, yeah! But it's different. You're hurt and vulnerable." He took a step towards her, begging her to understand. "I'm not going to take advantage of you."

Jean felt a pang go though her. "Thank you." She said softly. Scott gave a sigh of relief. "But." She continued, making him look up to meet her eyes. "But you wouldn't be. I want this. I want to feel something real right now."

Scott nodded. "Exactly. 'Right now.'"

Jean pressed her body against him and felt him stiffen. "Don't you want me?" She asked huskily.

Scott swallowed. "Of course I do. But not for one night." Jean stared at him. "I don't do anything half-heartedly. And if we do this, then it can't be a one night thing. And you'd have to break it off officially with Logan first."

Jean stared at him for a few more moments before chuckling. "Who would have thought the enemy would have a conscience."

Scott smirked. "Yeah."

"Well, your joining and this… thing with Logan has made me thinking of what I want. And it's not him." Scott wasn't breathing, he was holding his breath unconsciously. She lent up to whisper in his ear. "And I don't do anything half way either."

She went to stand straight again but he grabbed her waist and pulled he into a deep kiss.

**(1)- All woman can do this look, it's natural for us. **

**(2)- Please dont complain to me if you drool on you keyboard and it brakes, blame Scott. -- Sorry sweetie but its your fault for being so damn hot! --**

**Sorry if the ending id crap, it was late and I really wanted to get this done.**

**Right. Wow 10 pages! Longest chapter ever! Woo-hoo! Lol. And first chapter to be done on my new laptop!**

**Ok so what did you think? I would come up with something funny that would make you want to review but like I said, its late and I want to sleep. Its, like, midnight in England so, yeah.**

**Anyway because ive been so nice as too stay up late to give you this chapter, you should review yes? Yes, good.**

**Merry X-mas by the way. Lol.**

**Good night people.**

**xXxpheonixgirlxXx**


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN: My two other fics – X3 – the final stand and Xavier's school for teenage heartbreak – have been postponed till after Christmas - or rather till I finish this fic - as I wanted to do a Christmas fic. I apologize to all those who were awaiting the next chapter to them but hopefully after you read this, you'll forgive me. **

**This is set after X1 and completely ignores X2 and X3, because not only do they not fit into the storyline, but X3 sucks and we all know it. So till they fix the horrible mess that they've made, I'm going to completely ignore it. Hmm… Maybe I should do a list on all the oh-so-wrong things in X3.**

**Well anyway. Everything in X1 happened, except Logan stayed at the end.**

**Dedicated to anyone who read or reviewed the last three chapters. Especially those people who reviewed – see if you review, you get extra-special thanks! Also, if you do an anonymous review could you please leave me your e-mail address? So that I can reply. Thanks.**

**I also apologize to all the loyal Jott fans – like myself, as I said at the end of the first chapter I have not been tempted to go on to the other side. Do you need to hear the cookie story again? – for this story as it may be breaking your hearts but I ask you to hold on and bite your knuckles though this story, as you will be rewarded.**

**Dimension 1 – Normal X-men.**

**Dimension 2 – Logan's-wish-dimension X-men.**

"**Someone talking."**

'**_Someone thinking.'_**

**_-A psychic talking in someone's mind.-_**

**xXx**

**Dimension 2.**

Scott woke up early the next morning, it was still dark outside when he looked out the window after grabbing his shades from the bedside table. That's when he realised that he had slept on the wrong side of the bed. He looked down at the side he usually slept on and smiled at the young woman sleeping peacefully on it. There were few things that could get him to give up his side of the bed; she was one of them.

She had come to him last night, after a fight with Logan. They hadn't done anything though, made-out on the bed and fooled around for a bit but they hadn't had sex. Scott may have been the bad guy but he wouldn't go all the way with her till she had broken it off with Logan. He de-tangled his body from hers and sat up, the air hitting his almost uncovered body coldly. He still only had on his red silk boxers, he had meant to put on his t-shirt but she had… distracted him. He had also meant to close the window.

Jean mumbled and moved when he had parted his body from hers but she stayed asleep. Her red hair was messed up, she had no make up on and was wearing his old training clothes; Scott thought she had never looked more beautiful.

He stood up and stretched lazily, running his hands though his already messed up hair. He grabbed the clothes that he had worn yesterday and walked into the bathroom to turn the shower on. Once the water was hot, he shut the door, kicked off his boxers (1) and placed his shades on the side. Then he stepped into the shower and under the waterfall of warm water. He never took long to bathe, quickly and blindly washing his body and hair before getting out and drying himself off with a fluffy white towel.

He came out of the shower, clean, dry and dressed to find her awake, sitting up on his bed. She smiled at him as he entered.

"Hey."

"Morning." He replied, suddenly shy. He motioned behind him. "Bathroom's all your's if you want it."

"Thanks." But she didn't move. They stared at each other for several heartbeats.

"What time does every-one else get up?" He asked suddenly.

Jean frowned and looked at the clock briefly, it was only nine. "Err, it's Saturday so in a few hours. Why?" She cocked her head to the side.

He threaded his hand though his hair nervously. "Well, you err should probably be out of here by then. You know, so not to arose suspicion."

Jean blushed and smiled at him. "That's sweet." She said, making him blush with her. She moved up onto her knees, curling her feet under her. "I guess your right, I should go shower."

He nodded. "There's shower gel and hair stuff in there." He told her as she got up and collected her clothes from where she had folded and placed them last night. She smiled her thanks as she started to the bathroom

Just as she passed him, he grabbed her hand to spin her round into him. He pressed his lips roughly to hers, ignoring the morning taste. While Jean's eyes were wide as he pulled back, he was grinning.

"Morning." He told her before gripping her shoulders and turning her round to face the bathroom.

"Yeah, morning…" She mumbled, walking in to the small blue bathroom and turning the shower on. While Scott only took ten minutes to shower, dry and change, Jean took half an hour just to shower. Then she took ten minutes to dry before she grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. When she came out Scott was waiting for her. He was leaning against the wall next to the window, looking out at the gardens. Since he was in the same clothes, he looked exactly the same as when they had kissed just days before. The window was now closed and the door open, to vent the stuffy air out.

"What are you looking at?"

His eyebrows rose as he looked over at her, then he nodded out the window. Jean walked to stand next to him, to look out the window with him. The sun was just starting to rise; since it was winter, it rose late. It was ten by the time the sun had almost fully risen and Jean could hear Scott's stomach rumble. She expected him to say something or at least react but he just continued to stand there, looking out the window, completely oblivious.

"Come on we'll get breakfast."

He looked surprised. "Why?"

"Your hungry."

He shook his head. "No I'm not."

Jean frowned. "Yes, you are." She told him. "I heard your stomach rumble."

He shrugged. "So?"

"'So?'" She repeated. "So that mean's that your hungry, it's your stomach telling you that it wants food."

He just shrugged again and she sighed. "Come on, Scott. You haven't eaten since…" She paused thinking hard. She hadn't actually seen him eat yet. He was up before all of them each morning, he was always in the danger room or gym at lunch and he never joined them for dinner. "When did you last eat?"

He made a non-commentive motion with his shoulders and head. "The night before I came here, the day before maybe."

Jean's eye's widened. "My god." She breathed. "Why haven't you eaten yet?" She gave a chuckle as an attempt to lighten the continuously heavying mood. "We're not going to poison you."

He gave a small smile. "I know your not." Was all he said.

Jean's frown re-appeared. "So why haven't you eaten in days?" Her voice demanded an answer.

He pulled a face. "I don't eat a lot." Jean waited for him to continue. Eventually he caught on that she wanted a full answer and he sighed heavily. "Look, I used to live on the streets. I didn't always have a meal or money to buy food so I taught my body not to need it." Jean's face had a shocked expression on it. "It came in use, actually." He told her, not noticing the look on her face. "When undercover or on missions for Magneto I would have to go a week, sometimes more, with no food."

"Scott." Jean whispered, bringing Scott to look up to meet her eyes. Before he could say anything, she had pushed herself into him, hugging him tightly. He looked down at her, surprised.

"What?" He asked, completely confused about what had gotten in to her. She pulled away from him.

"What do you mean what?" But that was all she said on the matter, instead she focused on something else he had said. "You were on the streets?" She asked.

Scott nodded sombrely. "Since I was eleven." He told her quietly. Jean pulled him down to sit on the bed next to her. Gripping his hand tightly, she bit her lip.

"Why?"

"I ran away from my foster father."

"You were adopted?" He nodded again, then turned to look at her nervous face.

"My parents and my little brother died in a plane crash when I was ten." He tapped the side of his head. "That's why I cant control my optic blasts, I hit my head when we crashed and got brain damaged."

Jean was watching him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. It was years ago."

Jean nodded slowly. "You miss them?"

He swallowed thickly. "All the time." He stood up and walked to is bag. Jean moved from, her sitting position to kneel when he shuffled inside it for a moments before coming to sit back down beside her, now carrying a small dirty photo. He passed it silently to her.

The picture was creased and ripped, as though it had gone though a lot but someone had desperately tried to save it. It had four people in it outside a sunny beach; a tall brown haired man with brown eyes, smiling proudly, his hand on the young boy in front of him and his other arm round a woman's shoulders. He had on a bright orange t-shirt and a pair of swim shorts, sandals and a pair of shades half way down his nose, just showing his eyes.

The woman next to him was tall, shorter than her husband but still quite tall, and thin with long blonde hair and deep-blue eyes, she was caught in mid laugh, the beautiful smile making her eyes sparkle. She was also dressed in swim wear, a purple and blue striped swimsuit and a dark green sarong tied round her waist, she had sandals on as well, but her shades were pushed up into her hair.

In front of her was a small eight year old boy, his skin just a little bit more tanned than his parents, with longish blonde hair that fell into his ocean blue eyes, twinkling with fun and mischief. He had no shirt on, his chest and stomach almost as tanned as his face, and was wearing light blue swim shorts with surfers on. Like his mother, his shades were pushed up on to his head but his sandals, along with another pair, were at the side of the picture, forgotten in the fun.

The other pair belonged to the ten year old boy next to him, in front of his father with the older mans hand on his shoulder. The young Scott Summers's hair was just shorter than his brothers but a deep shade of brown, darker than his dad's, and incredible blue eyes that looked deeper than the sea behind them. Though them, Jean could see into his soul and see the child-like wonder that was now destroyed. He had on a floral print shirt, unbuttoned, and black swim shorts on. The shades were just see able in the back pocket in his shorts. His arms were folded as he lent back on to his dad, trying to look cool for the camera. A huge smile was gracing his face, lighting up his eyes in the bright sun.

Jean looked up from the picture to look at Scott who was gazing at the picture fondly, with a sad smile.

"We were on holiday, this was taken the day before we left." Scott said, his voice low and croaky. "My dad flew us there and he was going to fly us back. But we ran into a storm and the plane was damaged. Someone had stolen three of our parachutes, so my mum and dad put me and Alex into the only one there was together." He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "It set on fire half way down and the straps broke, I fell. Me and my brother were separated. I was in a coma for a few months then got sent to an orphanage when I was better." He paused. "When I found out my family was dead."

"And then you were adopted." Jean finished softly, shuffling a bit higher, now slightly taller than him as he was sitting normally.

Scott gave a sharp laugh, his eyes still on - or rather his face was still pointed to - the photo. "Some time later, yeah." He paused. "Nobody wants the kid with brain damage." He whispered spitefully, his voice full of self hatred.

Jean cupped his face and pilled it up, searching in glasses desperately until she met his eyes. "I want him." She whispered breathlessly, her eyes shinning slightly from the tears that had formed from the sad tale of his life.

"Do you?" He asked, still bits of self depression in his voice.

Jean replied in action's rather than words. Moving the hand that had been cupping his face to the back of his neck, she pulled him towards her, pressing her lips to his. It started out gentle, a soft kiss to show her feelings to him, but it soon heated up. As Scott's arm's encircled her waist she deepened the kiss with a gentle flick of her tongue, Scott pulled her even closer as the kiss continued.

Neither of them noticed the movement at the door.

**xXx**

**Dimension 1.**

Rogue stared at Storm.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" Storm smiled a the young girl, months may have passed since the Liberty island incident but her accent was still as strong. Rogue narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at Storm. "Ya tryin' at tell meh that Logan aint our Logan but a Logan from a different dimension?"

Storm sighed. It _was_ difficult to believe. "That's exactly what I'm telling you, Rogue. I know it sounds… absurd -"

Rogue snorted, cutting her off. "'Absurd? More lyke down-right crazy."

Storm shot her a look, Rogue took the hint and motioned zipping her mouth; that didn't stop her from rolling her eyes though.

Kitty seemed to find it odd as well but she trusted Storm and Xavier, if they said that there were different dimensions and that they could make contact then it was true. Kitty believed them instantly, without a moments hesitation.

Bobby listened for a while but once Storm had gone into greater detail about how this had happened - courtesy of Rogue, who just didn't find it possible, and Kitty, who just want to know more - he zoned out, deciding that making tiny ice sculptures was far more important and interesting.

Pyro didn't even try to concentrate on what his teacher was saying, he caught some words and got the gist of things. Not our Logan… different dimension… shooting star…Scott with Magneto - "No freaking way!" from Rogue at that point - … He didn't care about how or why, he had the facts. At first he just sat there, lighting and re-lighting his lighter over and over again, then Bobby began making little ice things in his hands and Pyro found that watching this - while subconsciously playing with his lighter - was more entertaining.

Storm sighed, this was going to take a while. Especially if Rogue was going to interrupt every other sentence. The door bell saved her.

"Kitty, you explain it to Rogue again. I need to get the door." Kitty nodded and turned eagerly to her friend as Storm walked from the lounge and to the front door. Even before she opened it, she knew who it was. There was only one person she knew that had a big blue outline.

"Hank!" She exclaimed as she opened the door to reveal her furry blue friend. He smiled, showing off his fangs, and hugged her warmly before entering the house. He could hear the sounds of two girls arguing from the lounge as he pulled his bags in with him. He raised his eyebrows at Storm who smiled nervously.

"Should you…?" He started, nodding at the lounge door.

Storm made a face. "Kitty and Rogue are just arguing, they'll be fine."

But just as she assured him of this there were several small, but loud, bangs and tiny icicles flew out from the door, shattering on the floor.

"God damn it John!" Came Bobby's voice from inside the room, he girls were now silent. But John's laughter rang though the halls. There was a thud and John's laughter stopped. Both boys were now yelling at the tops of their voices, but passers by paid no attention to them or the blue fluffy man in the hall; they were used to Bobby and John fighting and to odd looking strangers. Pyro suddenly ran past Storm and Beast, icicles hanging from his clothes and a fire ball in his hand. Bobby passed them seconds later, ice-blue eyes blazing and bit of his former ice statue on his clothes, same as John. Storm gave a small laugh before turning to race after them. But Bobby had already been stopped.

Scott grinned at Hank as he held Bobby firmly by the shoulder to stop him chasing his best friend. He and Beast shook hands.

"Nice to see you again." Scott said.

"And you, Fearless." Beast teased Scott with a former nick-name.

Scott scowled, but only to hide his grin. Hank wanted to annoy Scott further but was diverted my another woman joining the gathering, pulling with her a very displeased Pyro.

She released him to hug beast, Pyro and Bobby pulled faces behind their teachers backs; wanting to make the other one laugh and get in trouble.

"Hank!" Jean greeted him warmly. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine. Miss Grey, thank you. And yourself?"

"We're great. Don't move!" She said suddenly, her voice changing from a friendly-welcome voice to a 'No-good-can-come-to-you-if you-disobey-me.' voice Behind her John snapped straight from his bent posture as he had attempted to sneak away.

Hank chuckled at the banter. Storm eyed him.

"What are you doing here?"

He made a face. "Not pleased to see me, 'Ro?"

"Of course I am! I was just wondering what the unexpected visit was for that doesn't mean that I -"

"Mr. Summers?" Bobby said, he was ignored.

He cut her off with a laugh. "I was joking, Storm. I'm here because Charles said that I was needed, a dimension problem I believe."

"Hello? Mr. Summers?"

Scott nodded. "It'd make sense that he'd call you."

"Mr. Summers?!"

"Well of course, Slim, do you think I'd miss something like this!"

"Hey, Summers!" Bobby said loudly, hoping that it would get his attention. "Scott? Scotty!"

"I doubted it."

"Yo! Cyc!" Scott looked down at Bobby, his eyebrows raised. "Can we go now?"

"Not that this reunion isn't fun." Pyro commented dryly.

Bobby grinned at his best friend. "'Cept the nick-names. Those were very… interesting."

Pryo matched Bobby's grin. "Ah yes."

Scott sighed and released Bobby. "Go on, get out of here."

"Thanks 'Slim'!" Bobby said jumping out of his teachers reach.

"Yeah, we appreciate it 'Fearless'"

"Actually." Beast called with a wicked grin as the boys ran off. "It's Fearless Leader!"

Bobby and Pryo just laughed as they ran round the corner.

Scott glared at Beast, despite the fact that Beast couldn't see him glaring. "You know that they'll be calling me that in class now."

"Of course." Hank replied briskly. "Now is my room the same?"

Storm nodded with a laugh. "Ha, of course it is. No one can stand the stench that your 'Twinkie (2) formula' made."

Hank scowled. "Hey! I just wanted unlimited Twinkies, is that so wrong?" When no one answered he continued after clearing his throat. "Anyway it was Charles's fault for not allowing me in the lab."

Scott snorted. "That's only because you tried to sell Storm on e-Bay. 'Cheep goddess for a night' I believe you advertised her as."

Jean laughed at the looks on Storm and Beast's faces. "I think there were two winking faces after it."

Hank scowled. "I'm sure that Dave was a lovely man and besides, it was meant to be just a date."

"That's not what Dave had in mind." Storm said darkly, glaring at Jean when she giggled.

"I think you and Dave would have made a great couple -" He started to protest but Ororo cut him off with a yell.

"He was thirty years old!" She exclaimed. "I was only fifteen when you tried to sell me."

"Love should not be limited by age, 'Ro. Besides he obviously liked you, why else would he pay $100 and three boxes of Twinkies for you?"

Storm replied with a growling noise. "You're just lucky Scott was here that night!"

Hank nodded. "Ah yes, I did thank you, didn't I? For scaring him off without wanting his payment back?"

Jean made a noise of outrage. "Excuse me? I scared him off when I made him fly round the mansion and over the gate!"

"Yes, but." Hank pointed out, grinning evily. "You wouldn't have if Dave hadn't asked Scott if he wanted to switch places with Storm."

Scott pulled a face. "I threw up ten minutes later, after the shock wore off."

Storm nodded. "Yes, I am very grateful that you decided to defend you territory, Jean."

"I was not… I didn't mean that I…" Jean stumbled over her words, her red-head completion making her blush deeply. "We weren't dating back then!"

Storm shrugged. "That's beside the point. Come Hank, I'll help you with your bags."

Ororo and Beast picked up his two bags and went up the stairs, laughing loudly, leaving Jean and Scott in the hallway to blush.

**I apologize to every one about how short this chapter was. Sorry!**

**(1)- Yum, yum! Lol, again you cant blame me if you drool. Blame Scott… and James Marsden.**

**(2)- I believe that in the comics, Beast loved a chocolate bar called Twinkies. Please correct me if I'm wrong as I don't read the comics that much.**

**You should know to review so I'm not going to tell you to… except just then. **

**If you like this fic, do you know what you should do? Except review, you should read my other fics!**

**Much thanks**

**xXxpheonix-girlxXx**


	5. Getting caught

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN: My two other fics – X3 – the final stand and Xavier's school for teenage heartbreak – have been postponed till after Christmas - or rather till I finish this fic - as I wanted to do a Christmas fic. I apologize to all those who were awaiting the next chapter to them but hopefully after you read this, you'll forgive me. **

**This is set after X1 and completely ignores X2 and X3, because not only do they not fit into the storyline, but X3 sucks and we all know it. So till they fix the horrible mess that they've made, I'm going to completely ignore it. Hmm… Maybe I should do a list on all the oh-so-wrong things in X3.**

**Well anyway. Everything in X1 happened, except Logan stayed at the end.**

**Dedicated to anyone who read or reviewed the last three chapters. Especially those people who reviewed – see if you review, you get extra-special thanks! Also, if you do an anonymous review could you please leave me your e-mail address? So that I can reply. Thanks.**

**I also apologize to all the loyal Jott fans – like myself, as I said at the end of the first chapter I have not been tempted to go on to the other side. Do you need to hear the cookie story again? – for this story as it may be breaking your hearts but I ask you to hold on and bite your knuckles though this story, as you will be rewarded.**

**Dimension 1 – Normal X-men.**

**Dimension 2 – Logan's-wish-dimension X-men.**

"**Someone talking."**

'**_Someone thinking.'_**

**_-A psychic talking in someone's mind.-_**

**xXx**

**Dimension 2.**

'_Oh ma gawd… They were… but she's… Oh ma gawd!'_

As fast as her legs would carry her, with an armful of books, Rogue practically ran down the hall. Then, deciding that running was too slow, she charged into a sprint down the remaining length of the hallway and the stairs. Where she ran right into the one person she had not wanted to see going up the stairs. Making them both fall onto their rears.

"Logan!" She gasped loudly, trying to catch her breath as quickly as possible while looking over her shoulder. _'Holy crap! What do I say!' _She thought desperately.

He groaned. "What the hell, kid." He said, grabbing the banister to pull himself up. "Ya know ya aint meanta run in th' halls." He held out his hand to help her up.

"Sorry, Logan." She said, nibbling on her lip nervously as she accepted his hand and hoisted (1) herself to stand in front of him. "I just -"

"I don't wanna know." He cut her off, busy with his own thoughts.

She peered at his face. "Are ya ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He murmured. He wasn't ok. Last night he had told Professor Xavier, of this dimension, everything then spent the rest of the night having his brain probed. (2) He was determined to go to Jean and beg for her forgiveness, it killed him to have her so angry at him. He looked down at her anxious face, as though she were just waiting for something bad to happen.

"Are _you_ ok?" He asked, concerned as he bent down to pick up the books she had dropped.

"Me?" She looked startled as she let out a fake high-pitched laugh. "Yeah, I'm great. I'm fantastic, really great! Never been better, ya know, I'm just -"

"Lemme guess." He cut in. "Great."

She gave a nervous chuckle and nodded.

"Ya seen Jean? I need to talk with 'er."

Rogue visibly paled. "Err… Jean? Nah, sorry Logan. But!" She added quickly before he could pass her to climb the stairs. "But, err… I need to talk to ya! It's really important."

He sighed but lent against the banister, still holding her books. "I'm all ear's, Kiddo"

"Right, well. The thin' is…. The thin' is… It's a big thin', did I tell you that? The thin' is… Ok here's the thin' -"

"What's th' thin'?" He asked impatiently.

She swallowed hard. _'Here goes.'_

"I heard some of the kids have trashed your bike."

"What!?" He growled.

"What?" She asked. '_Where the hell did that come from?'_

"Some of th' kids took my bike out fer a joy-ride!"

"Nah! Nah, not a joy-ride Logan. But I heard, I don't know if it's true or not, that some of the kids did something' to ya bike so that something' would happen when ya next ride it." She gabbled on, unable to stop the lie that was coming out of her mouth; she would do anything to stop him from going up stairs to see them… She shuddered involuntary, even as she spoke, at the thought of the scene that she had just witnessed.

'_The least they could have done was shut the stupid door!'_

"Right!" Logan cut though her thoughts. "I'm gonna go check on ma bike, inside 'n' out."

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief, that would buy her some time. "I'll come with ya!" She said following him as he stalked quickly to the garage.

Rogue nodded to a blue bike, across the garage from his black one, as they entered.

"Whose bike's that?"

"Summer's." Logan grunted.

She raised her eyebrows at his tone, to her it sounded hateful.

'_Gawd! If he hates him now what's he gonna be like when he finds out!'_

Ten minutes later he had checked the outside, to make sure there was nothing wrong with it.

'_Not that there was gonna be.' _Rogue thought dryly as she sat on a pile of tires._ 'God what the hell am I gonna tell him! I have to, I cant just let him stay in the dark.'_

She shook her head lightly and shut her eyes as he turned his back to get a clean cloth to get the oil off his hands and face. She re-opened her eyes quickly, she couldn't stop picturing it…

_Flash-back of twenty/thirty minutes ago_

_Rogue was walking down the hallway taking in the, for once, peacefulness of the silence. Most people were still asleep but, with her haunted nightmares, she was awake early despite the fact that it was a Saturday. A few days ago she had borrowed some of Storm's book's, she had finished her own and couldn't get to the nearest library or book store till Sunday so her weather-controlling teacher had allowed her to borrow some of hers. On the promise that they would be back that weekend. She had also borrowed Bobby's Physic's book for revision that she was supposed to have given back two days ago. She figured that she could drop his book on the way. _

_Bobby's room was a few door's down from Scott's, not wanting to wake the former enemy, she had started to tiptoe past but soon realised that the door was open a little. Figuring that meant he was awake, she decided that she didn't need to tiptoe. However before she could take another step, she heard something from inside the room, someone was talking. Freezing, she listened intently to see if she heard it again or if it was just her imagination. No such luck, This time, however, she could hear what who-ever-was-in-there was saying._

"_I want him." Came a female voice. Rogue was no Jubilation Lee when it came to gossip, that girl's code name should be 'Gossip Queen' instead of 'Jubilee', but that sparked an interest. _

"_Do you?" This was a male voice, most probably Scott, replying. The woman didn't say anything after that; Rogue stood there for a few moments trying to catch what they were saying… if they were saying anything at all. Then she heard something, a rustle. The question was: A rustle of what? I was a question Rogue wanted to know the answer to, her curiosity got the better of her and she tenitivly peaked inside the room. A gloved hand flew up to stop the gasp from emerging from her mouth. _

_Jean had been the female voice! She was now laying on Scott's bed, Scott was next to her, bending over her, his mouth covering hers. A sound escaped from Jean's mouth and her closed eyelids fluttered slightly. Rogue flinched, scared Jean had sensed her, but as she looked back at the couple she saw that it was Scott that was making Jean make those sounds. Rogue had to blush when she saw his hand up her shirt, her cheeks went even redder when she saw that Jean was arching her back to the sensation, pushing her body up to make contact with Scott's._

_Rogue stared and her eyes widened as she noticed something; Jean was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She had slept with him! It took a few moments for Rogue to come to her senses, when she did she tore her eyes from the two people on the bed and ran down the hall. The picture of Jean running her hands though Scott's hair and pulling him to lay partially on her embedded in her mind._

_End flash-back_

"Well." Logan said, shaking Rogue from her memories and coming out from under his bike. "There aint nothin' wrong with my bike, Kid." He wiped the bike oil from his brow. "Thanks for the look ahead though, I app- "

"I lied." She said suddenly, standing up off the tires. He peered at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I lied." She crocked. "I didn't hear anything about your bike… I lied to you to get you down here… to stop you from going to find Jean."

He leant against the hood of one of the X-cars. "And why would you do that?"

"Because…" She bit her lip and sighed. "Because I needed to tell you somethin'

He gave a bark of a laugh. "That's what you said before you told me 'bout my bike!"

"I know…" She played with the hem of her long-sleeved shirt. "But I only told you that to protect ya!"

'God, Kid!' He thought to himself. _'You sure know how to make a guy feel guilty 'bout lyin' to ya!' _he hated lying to someone he had grown so close to, it might be a different dimension but it still felt wrong.

"Protect me from what?" He asked out loud.

"From gettin' hurt." She dipped her head, looking at the floor.

Logan took a step forward and swallowed thickly. "'Hurt'?"

She nodded but didn't answer him.

"Kid." He said slowly, moving towards her. "Tell me."

She let out a small sob. "Logan, I… I don't want you to get hurt."

"C'mon, Kid, I obviously need to know!"

"It's Jean…" She drifted off, her gaze still locked on the floor as she didn't want to see his pain.

"Jean? What 'bout 'er?" Logan was worried now, Jean had been so angry with him last night… god knows what sort of mistake she might have made.

"She… She's 'avin' an affair." Rogue muttered quickly, even though she knew the speed of her saying it would change how much it hurt Logan.

Logan stared at the young girl in front of him. Jean cheated on him? If she did it because of what he had done… the other Logan… he might have just ruined his life…

"Ya jokin'? Right?"

She shook her head, finally lifting it to meet his gaze. "She was in his room early this morning' with th' same clothes she had on last night -"

"Well, there could be a reasonable explanation for…" He drifted off at the look on her face.

"Nah, the door was open, and they were goin' at it when I ran off… Logan, I'm so sorry -"

"I know, kid." Logan said, dazed. "It aint ya fault." He paused and then looked up at her. "Who…?"

"Cyclops." She replied, knowing what he was unable to ask.

Logan swore under his breath, then he murmured softly, "I would be." He sighed loudly.

Rogue bit her lip and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Ya have to talk to 'er. The longer ya wait… the harder it'll be."

He nodded, she sure was wise for a kid. "Right…Right." He repeated, standing up and walking out the door.

Although he got to his door within five minutes, it was another ten before he dared to open it. The room was just as he had left it last night; the bed was un-slept in, Jean's night-clothes were still on the end of the bed and everything was untouched. But most importantly, there was no-one in the room. He gave a sigh of relief the forced him self to walk down the hall to Scott's room. Rogue had said the door had been open when she had left

'_It's ok, it's ok… you can do this…' _He told himself. But as he put his hand on the doorknob, he had another thought. Should he be doing this? This wasn't his girlfriend, did he have any right? He sighed heavily. He was going to have to.

He squared his shoulders and knocked on the door loudly.

**xXx**

**Dimension 1.**

In the other dimension, it was lunch-time. The students, minus Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and John, were making their lunch; it was odd as normally on Saturdays Storm made lunch but this time John had popped his head into the kitchen to tell them that they had to make their own damn lunch.

"And why do we have to do this, John?" One of the boys asked cockily, knowing that the pryomatic rathered to be called by this code name.

John sighed and lit his lighter threateningly. "'Cos every-one else is busy. Ok?" He was about to walk out but had a second thought. "Oh, and it's either 'Pyro' or St.John. (3) Got it?" The boy just scowled as John left the room. He walked down the hallway to the front entrance the down another hallway till he came to the elevator to the lower levels. He amused himself while in the elevator by flicking his lighter until he came to the lower levels. He walked down the metal hallway till he came to one of the doors. To a stranger it would be confusing; all the lower level doors looked the same, metal double doors with an X on them, except the one at the end which had an eye scanner as a lock.

Bobby, Kitty, Rogue and Storm were in the room when Pryo walked in, all of them were watching the door on the other side of the room. In that room was the lab - not the med lab, that was down the hall, but the science lab, the lab Strom had called 'Hanks Lab.' - and in there Beast was working on a devise to transport people to the other dimension, he was almost there as he had been working all day yesterday and all of last night. He had told Storm that there would only be one drawback to his 'Transporter'. The problem was that both Cerebro had to be active and both Xavier's had to be connected.

It was obvious from his friends faces that there was nothing new about the invention, so Pyro took his seat next to Bobby, who was listening to music though his phone, and pulled out a magazine from his back pocket. Storm looked up briefly at the two boys before going back to her book, Kitty and Rogue, who were listening to Kitty's iPod while painting their nails, didn't bother to see who had come in as they knew it would be Pyro, Scott, Jean or Logan. Kitty had just screwed the lid back on to her light pink nail polish when Hank threw the door open. Rogue wasn't so lucky; she had just finished and was about to put the lid on her's when he came though, making her jump and spill her metallic purple polish on the floor.

Hank gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Rogue. I didn't mean to make you jump…"

"Yeah, it's ok." Rogue said, picking up the polish to try and save what was left Kitty, who had turned off her iPod after the door flew open, pulled out a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at the purple liquid on the floor. "This 'ad betta be good, though."

Hank grinned. "It is! You see I- " He cut off looking at the magazine Pyro had in his hands. "What is that magazine called?"

The room turned to look at Pyro. The young boy looked down at what he was holding and shrugged. "Fire weekly."

"'Fire weekly'." Hank repeated. "Well, I had no idea that they did such an obsured -"

"Hey!" Pyro said, clutching his magazine protectively to his chest, looking mortified. "It's not 'Obsured'! Bobby gets the Ice weekly, diss his choice in mag's."

The room turned from one boy to the other. Bobby, who was still zoned in to his music, noticed the looks he was getting and turned his phone off.

"What?" He blinked, then he noticed Hank. "Hey, you worked it out?"

"Err, yes." Hank cleared his throat, bringing the rooms attention back to him. "Yes, I believe I have completed the machine, all we have to do now is wait for Charles to connect to the other -"

_- Well you don't need to wait any longer. - _Came Xavier's voice in every-one's head's. _- I have talked to the other dimension's me and they are ready as soon as we are. - _

As the message ended, Hank scowled.

"He always waits for you to be in the middle of a sentence." He sighed loudly, shaking his head. "Ah well. Storm? I believe we are missing two X-men and a dimension traveller?"

Storm smiled. "Yes, I'll tell them." She reached to her belt and unclipped a small round black badge with a sliver ring round the edge and a silver X in the middle, the four corners of the X joining on to the circle. On the edge of the badge there was a dial, with numbers, she flipped the dial to number one and pressed the middle of the X.

Upstairs, in the first room on the left, there was a loud beeping sound. Inside, Scott groaned and Jean sighed. Scott lent across her to pick his badge off the bedside table, as he fell back onto the bed he pressed the middle of the X on the badge.

"Yeah?"

"Scott?" Came Storm's voice on the other end of the communicator.

"It's me. What's going on?"

"Hank is done, the machine's finished and Charles has made contact with the other dimension. We need you to come down to the lower levels."

"Right. I wont be long." He pressed the middle of the X again and it cut off the connection. Scott sighed heavily, next to him Jean gave a giggle. She opened her mouth to say something but her badge started beeping just as she went too. Jean let out a laugh. Scott rolled his eyes - not that Jean could see - and grabbed her badge.

"Jean?" Storm said, both people in the room could hear that she was walking.

"Hey, Storm. What's up?"

"Scott!"

He bit back a laugh. "Yes."

Storm sighed into her badge. "Just get down here, both of you." She cut off the connection before Scott could reply. He sighed, put the badge down and looked sideways at Jean.

"We'd better go down." She said, he nodded and stood up stretching, Jean followed. Both X-men were in their underwear, despite the fact that it was past lunchtime. They had gotten up early to do a training session that morning and then, after making breakfast, they had gone upstairs for some couple time. Which had soon escalated into something else. But they were interrupted. (4) Scott and Jean quickly pulled their clothes on and hurried down the stairs and to the lower levels. They entered the lower level's hallway to find everybody gathered round Cerebro's door.

Beast was looking extremely proud of himself; Storm was looking worried; Pyro and Bobby looked bored; Kitty looked anxious and Rogue looked angry, in her hands was an almost empty nail polish. Logan was practically hopping while Xavier looked calm (5) and pleased with himself.

"Excellent." He said as they came to a stop next to everybody else. "We are ready, to cross the border."

"'We'?" Storm repeated, eyeing Xavier carefully.

"Yes, we." The room stared at him. "We, that's all of us, shall meet the other dimension in what is called a 'Mid-dimension' to make the switch… It's far to dangerous to just let a few go."

Scott frowned. "And what is this 'Mid-dimension'?"

Xavier smiled. "It's basically a dimension where nothing exists, a dimension which interlinks the other dimension's."

"'N' we're all goin'?"

"Yes, Rogue. We, will all be going to make sure that nothing goes wrong." He paused. "Don't look so morbid. I'm sure that nothing will happen."

**Ohhh, is that foreshadowing? Or am I trying to make you think something horrible is going to go wrong when everything is really going to go smoothly? Or am I just telling you that to throw you off the scent so you don't expect the bad thing that you think is going to happen? Ok, I just confused myself.**

**(1)- 'Hoisted' isnt that a funny word? Lol. **

**(2)- I was just going to put 'Probed' but that sounded wrong. Plus, do we really want to see Hugh Jackman get probed? Don't answer that.**

**(3)- The whole point in that kitchen scene was so that I could put St.John. Don't deny it; we all know that name rules!**

**(4)- In a boarding school full of mutant teenagers, your bound to get 'interrupted' a few times. It'd be very frustrating. Honestly, I'm amazed they don't get a lock… but I suppose that would be a safety hazard and you don't want to get into all that, because that school is dangerous enough as it is. Didn't I say about the boarding school full of mutant teenagers?**

**(5)- He always looks calm! In Evolution, the other cartoon series, the movies and, most probably, in the comics. God, show some emotion man, you don't have to be so calm and know everything that people are going to question. Is it just me who thinks that he reads peoples minds before they ask the question so that he looks calm and smart when giving the answer without a moments hesitation? Oh, it is just me? Ok…**

**I know this one is insanely short, but they're about to enter the 'Mid-dimension' and make the swap. You know what this means? Yep. The end is nigh! **

**So once I finish this, I'll finish 'X3 - the final stand' and 'Xavier's school for teenage heartbreak'. On my profile I have a list of the stories I'm thinking of doing once I've finished the other two. But I need people to vote on which one to do first, so if you would be so kind as to have a look and choose one, I'd be very grateful. You can leave your choice on the review. Yes, that was a hint.**

**Thanks! **

**xXxpheonix-girlxXx**


	6. The end

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN: My two other fics – X3 – the final stand and Xavier's school for teenage heartbreak – have been postponed till after Christmas - or rather till I finish this fic - as I wanted to do a Christmas fic. I apologize to all those who were awaiting the next chapter to them but hopefully after you read this, you'll forgive me. **

**This is set after X1 and completely ignores X2 and X3, because not only do they not fit into the storyline, but X3 sucks and we all know it. So till they fix the horrible mess that they've made, I'm going to completely ignore it. Hmm… Maybe I should do a list on all the oh-so-wrong things in X3.**

**Well anyway. Everything in X1 happened, except Logan stayed at the end.**

**Dedicated to anyone who read or reviewed the last five chapters. Especially those people who reviewed – see if you review, you get extra-special thanks! Also, if you do an anonymous review could you please leave me your e-mail address? So that I can reply. Thanks.**

**Ok people, this is it. I think this is the last chapter. : ( - sorry it took so long, I wrote a chapter and then thought it sucked so I deleted it and started again… stupid I know but I thought you'd rather wait for a great ending than have a quick rubbish ending.**

**Dimension 1 – Normal X-men.**

**Dimension 2 – Logan's-wish-dimension X-men.**

"**Someone talking."**

'**_Someone thinking.'_**

**_-A psychic talking in someone's mind.-_**

**xXx**

**Dimension 2.**

Jean jumped when the door slammed open. Scott, who was standing by the window, just raised his eyebrows as Logan entered. When looking back on it, Jean would be relived that Logan came in then and not some ten minutes ago. When Scott and Jean were a tangle of limbs, gripping whatever skin - covered or not - they could whilst locked in passionate kiss, moaning and groaning when ever they parted briefly to breath.

"You know…" Scott said calmly, while Logan's eyes flicked to and from Jean, who was sitting on the bed nervously, and himself. "Normally, people knock."

"Ya know…" Logan growled, mimicking Scott. "Normally people don't sleep with people who have a boyfriend."

Scott's eyebrows rose quickly. Jean looked at him sharply, looking as surprised as he felt.

"Well, yes. Your right, people don't. But I don't see what that statement has to do with me or Jean." Scott's eyes flickered to Jean, who was watching the banter cautiously, then back to Logan, who simply looked pissed off.

"Don't lie to me, Summers."

"Whose lying? I didn't sleep with Jean."

"Don't try that! Someone saw you, they told me."

Scott made a noise of impatience. "There was nothing _to_ see! I didn't sleep with her."

Logan growled and swore under his breath, he was about to retaliate when Jean stepped in.

"Logan, I slept in here last night. But we didn't have sex!" Jean couldn't believe that she was having this conversation. She couldn't believe that Logan, someone who allowed her to believe that he was someone else, was accusing her. After all he had done - tricking the X-men, endangering the students, lying to her, letting her hug him, kiss him, love him… "Anyway." She said coldly. "Why should you care?"

Logan looked dumbstruck that she should ask such a question. Scott looked intrigued. "What do ya mean?" Logan stuttered out. "I love ya -"

"No!" Jean cut him off with a yell as she stood up from the bed, her green eyes blazing. "Your not allowed to say that to me. You said it yourself, you don't belong here."

"Just because we come from different places don't change ma feelin's fer ya! I'm still Logan, you're still Jeannie. I still love ya."

"Wrong Jean, Logan." Jean told him quietly, her eyes filling with tears. "Tell that to your Jean."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Scott cut in the conversation, hands up. He had been turning his head as each person spoke, as though he were watching a ping-pong match. He had no idea what was going on; he felt very confused and, though he would never admit it, jealous that he was out of the loop. "I'm really confused here, would someone mind telling me what the hell's going on?"

Jean looked at Logan, who sighed and shook his head, then she turned back to Scott. "This Logan is from a different dimension, he got switched with our Logan and has been impersonating him."

Cyclops just laughed. "You're kidding, right?" Scott looked between the two; Jean's face was sad, pale and drawn while Logan looked ashamed and embarrassed. "You're serious!?"

Jean nodded and sent him the conversation she and 'Logan' had had last night. Some of her emotions that she had felt last night seeped though. Scott felt her anger, betral, sadness and her feeling of unclean; she even felt a little guilty, guilty that she hadn't known that that wasn't her boyfriend. Jean's feeling of unclean became clear to Scott when she accidentally sent him what she and 'Logan' had done a few nights ago, it made him cringe when another wave of emotions fell on him. The feeling of being used. A pit of rage was building in Scott when he felt this but it stopped when he felt her over-whelming sadness. All of a sudden he wanted to hold her, comfort her, protect her from everything but he couldn't. Pushing his odd feelings away, he zoned back to he real world.

Scott let out a low whistle. He lent back and looked at Logan, a small grin forming on his face. "You know that that's against the law right? Identity fraud? And you're meant to be on the good side." He said, letting out a laugh.

Logan made a growling noise and started towards Scott, claws drawn when a message was sent to their minds.

_- I need you all outside Cerebro. Now. -_

Logan scowled at Scott and then turned to Jean. "Soon ya'll have ya Logan back. Good luck explaining this to 'im." On the word 'this' he motioned, claws still out, to Scott, who wrinkled his nose and pulled a face.

"Good luck telling Jean you love her." Jean snapped back. He had hit a nerve, Jean hadn't thought about her Logan yet and she suddenly felt very nervous. Logan walked to the door and hesitated before walking out. He looked back and opened his mouth as though to say something, then his face hardened, he shut his mouth and walked out the door.

Jean sighed heavily, sitting back on Scott's bed and putting her head in her hands. Scott walked over to her and put his arm round her shoulder, she lent into him wearily.

"It's going to be ok." He told her, pressing a kiss to her head. She smiled sadly but didn't believe him.

"How is it going to be? When Logan comes back -"

"Do you love him?" Scott said suddenly, moving so she had to look up at him.

"I - err…" Jean stammered. No-one had ever asked her a question like that; not even Logan. "I don't know." She said honestly, shaking her head.

Scott nodded, his mouth in a tight line. "Well, till you do, we shouldn't do this." There was a heavy pause. "We should go down." He said softly, standing up and heading to the door.

"Wait." He turned to look at her.

"I don't know if I love him, but even if I do it doesn't change how I feel about you."

Scott smirked. "We barely know each other."

Jean blushed. "True, but you have to admit, there's something here." Her eyes were almost begging him to say that he felt what she felt.

"A sort of…" Scott struggled for the word.

"Connection. (1)" They both said. Scott laughed, he didn't know anyone who finished his sentences before.

Jean smiled softly and stood up on her tiptoes, brushing her lips on his. The kiss was light and soft, but made Jean tremble as she pulled back. Once both her feet were firmly on the ground she motioned to the door, silently saying that they should leave and go to the other X-men.

**xXx**

Dimension 1.

The X-men in the other dimension were just about ready to leave. In a few moments they would leave their dimension and enter the 'Mid-dimension' to make the 'exchange of Logan's' as Bobby and John had called it. All the X-men, excluding Hank and Colossus as they were staying to take care of the kids and control the machine, were in uniforms awaiting Xavier's orders.

_- Hank's getting the machine started up. - _He told them in their heads. _- Get ready. - _

The X-men shuffled nervously in silence, though none would admit it, they were all praying that nothing would go wrong. So long as both Xavier's stayed connected both X-men teams would stay in the mid-dimension. When either Xavier broke the connection, the X-men would instantly be transported back to their own dimension; that was the theory anyway. Luckily, to transport both dimensions they only needed the one machine, but Hank had built a spare one for Logan to take back with him, so that the other dimension had one as well. None of the X-men, not even Xavier, knew how the machine worked or why you could only use one for both dimensions - Hank refused to tell them about his ingenious invention. (2) The X-men were pulled from their thought as Xavier and Beast came in, Hank was carrying a small metal box, with a few buttons hastily put on and what looked like a projector on one of the ends.

"You'll feel a slight tingly sensation." He told them, grinning wolfishly. The younger X-men shot him a worried glance, the older ones just took deep breaths in an attempt not to pull a face. Hank started to press a few buttons and the machine made a buzzing noise, he turned to Xavier and nodded. Xavier turned to the X-men.

"I wish I could prepare you for what's about to happen but I am in the dark as much as you are. All I can say is, Good luck."

"And." Hank added with mock serious. "I would refrain from touching anything sparkly or swirly." He pressed another button and the machine started beeping. "Have fun." He winked. A thin light came out the projector and surrounded each of the X-men, the light grew until it was too intense for Xavier or Beast to watch. It flashed even brighter, then the light faded. When Xavier and Beast looked, the X-men were gone.

Once the bright light had faded, the X-men dared to open their eyes and saw nothing. Everything was black, they were standing on a shiny black surface that seemed to be made of glass. There were no walls around them, just black emptiness that went on forever. Looking up, the sky was black liquid, like the walls it never ended, and was filled with tiny silver stars that glittered in the darkness. There was no wind, nothing in the air but a small chill. Bobby shivered and Pyro gave him a look. He opened his mouth and said some words, except no noise came out. Storm tried to speak, again nothing. Kitty opened her mouth wide, trying to scream but no sound escaped her lips.

_- Holy crap. - _Came Bobby's voice. The X-men's head snapped towards him, he was looking round curiously, oblivious to the fact that he had just spoke. _- I wonder why we cant talk. - _

Rogue's mouth fell open as did the other X-men's. She concentrated her thoughts. _- Bobby, we can hear ya thoughts! - _

Iceman looked up, surprised that Rogue had just talked. -_ What is she on about? - _

Scott rolled his eyes. _- Its seems we cant talk here, but we share thought's instead. - _

- _Oh. - _Bobby's chuckle ran though their heads. He shivered again.

Pyro pulled a frustrated face. - _Since when do you shiver? - _He asked Bobby, though everyone heard. - _Don't tell me that Bobby 'Iceman' Drake is cold. - _He smirked. Bobby scowled.

_- You wanna see cold, Fire boy? - _Bobby threatened, for a moment his body clenched, then he relaxed with a n alarmed look on his face. _- I cant make ice! - _He exclaimed, staring at his hand. - _My powers are out! - _

Pyro laughed in their heads. _- Your kidding! Jesus, Bobby, You'd think after having these powers for four years you'd know how to use them! - _He pulled out his lighter and lit it, then he raised his hand next to the flame. Nothing happened. His face grew frustrated and he stamped his foot angrily, glaring at the flame.

Kitty frowned and put her hand on Pyro's shoulder, her face concentrated. But she remained solid. - _Hmmm… - _She hummed in to their minds. She took a few steps back from Pryo, who was still glaring at the traitorous flame, and ran straight into him, knocking them both to the floor. _- Ouch. - _She said, biting her lip and rubbing the arm that she had fell on. Pyro wasn't so polite, letting out a stream of profanity partly because of the surprise and partly because of the sudden pain in his rear. He stood up, rubbing his butt while glaring at Kitty. She gave a small giggle and smiled apologetically.

Strom suddenly swore, pulling the other X-men's attention from the teenagers to her. She was glaring at nothing, trying to use her powers to no avail. Logan was looking curiously at him fists and tightened his right one slowly.

_- If you do that, then your more stupid than I thought. _- Came Scott's voice, Logan looked over at him, scowling. _- Our powers don't work here. _- He told Logan, fiddling with his visor before pulling it off, eyes shit tight. - _So you'll have three holes in you hands and no way to heal them. - _Scott turned away from the others, towards nothing and opened one eyes a little bit before shutting it again. Quickly, he re-opened it and shut it. Nothing was coming from his eyes.

The X-men waited as he opened and shut the other eye before trying them both together; this would be the thing that told them if their powers did or didn't work. Scott was looking down at his hand, blinking hard before turning and looking up at the others. The X-men stared at Scott, as they had never seen his eyes before. They're mouths fell open and Scott looked at each of them.

_- Holy snowflakes. - _(3) Came Bobby's voice, Scott raised his eyebrows. Their fearless leader looked younger, years younger, with out his visor or glasses. His eyes were a deep blue, different to Bobby's whose eyes were an icy blue, and held an almost child-like wonder from being able to see colours after so long. It took Scott a moment to realise how unguarded he was with out his glasses, but once he did the shields went up and the wonder he had had moments ago was covered up.

_- What? - _He asked, trying - and failing - to sound completely normal and steady. _- You never seen brown eyes before? - _

_- Scott, your eyes are blue. - _Jean said softly, unable to hide her amazement.

_- Oh. - _Even in the dim silver star light, the X-men could see their leader blushing slightly at his mistake. _- I'd forgotten. - _He mumbled though their minds, sounding embarrassed. (4) His gaze fell to the floor, making the X-men wonder if he avoided their gaze a lot with out them realising it. Rogue saved Scott from the peering eyes of her team-mates.

_- I can touch! - _She squealed, pulling off her gloves. The X-men barely saw her move; one moment she was looking excitedly at her hands, the next she had jumped Bobby, her legs round his waist and her mouth crashing to his.

Bobby stumbled back, partly from the sudden weight on him and partly from shock, his eyes wide. It took him a moment, but soon his arms were round her waist and he was kissing her back with a passion. Logan rolled his eyes and turned from the sight, Storm pulled a face and mumbled in their heads_; - Teenagers. - _Kitty giggled while Pyro smirked and poked Bobby; trying to make him fall over. Scott gave a smile, understanding Rogue's delight, Jean paid no attention to the couple, but kept her eyes fixed on her boyfriend.

Scott met her eyes and gave her a smile, he looked ready to say something when he suddenly stiffened. Whirling round to face another direction, he peered into the darkness. Storm, Jean and Logan noticed this and followed Scott's gaze.

_- What is it? - _Jean asked, slightly irked that she couldn't sense what was about to happen.

_- We got company. - _

The mid-dimension. - Dimension 1 is on the right, dimension 2 is on the left. Just so we don't get confused. : )

There was a glowing light, the same brightness, size and long lasting as the last, when it faded their were eight more people standing across from the first eight. All looking exactly the same, except the two Scott's; as one was wearing red shades and the other had nothing on his face but had the visor in his hand. Bobby had dropped Rogue to her feet and they were both standing, breathing hard, and staring at the new dimension travellers. The new X-men blinked, their eyes adjusting to the darkness. Their Storm opened her mouth, paused with a confused look and gripped her throat.

_- You cant speak here. - _Scott told her and the rest quickly. _- You have to communicate using thoughts… also you cant use your powers here. - _He added as an after thought.

The Rogue of the new dimension was the first to try it out, peering at the Logan on the right.

_- That you, Logan? Our Logan, I mean. - _

_- Yeah, kid. - _His voice showed how happy he was to see his dimension friends again. _- It's me. - _

Rogue let out a squeal and ran forward to hug him. He returned the hug briefly before walking over to greet the other X-men of his dimension. The other Logan walked over to the right side. _- What's up? - _He said, grinning slightly_. - Miss me? - _

Rogue smiled, pulling her bare hand from Bobby's, she gave Logan a warm hug. He stopped and gave a silent sigh. _- Thanks. - _He said grudgingly. _- Fer comin' ta get me. - _

Storm smirked. _- Well, we couldn't just leave you there… plus the other Logan wouldn't stop going on. - _

He sneered at her comment. _- Oh, ha-ha. - _

Scott snorted. - _Who's joking? - _Logan shot him a look, briefly glancing at him. Then he did a double take and stared at Scott.

_- Your - your eyes! - _

Scott gave him a pitying smile. _- What did you think I meant by 'Our powers don't work here'? - _

Logan scowled. - Yeah, but still… -

_- C'mon, Logan. - _Scott was beginning to sound impatient about the fuss over his eyes. _- I didn't always have laser beams coming out my eyes, I did have normal eyes at one point, you know. - _

Logan shrugged. _- Well, yeah. I figured that. But I just assumed - _

_- What? - _Scott snapped quickly. _- That my eyes would be red and demented? Sorry to disappoint you, Logan, but my eyes weren't always red. - _

Logan put his hands up in a sign of peace because of Scott's tone. Jean laid a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder to calm him. If anyone else had said anything, it would have sparked a reaction and been classed as a touchy subject; but as it was Logan… it wasn't just touchy, it was a you-even-think-it-and-your-dead subject. Scott took it as a personal blow that Logan had commented on his eyes, while the others had had the sense not too.

Scott knew that he and Jean would have a long talk that night about his reaction and his eyes, he knew how it would go: Jean tells him off for being rude and not trying with Logan, Scott agrees while swearing under his breath, Jean gets sentimental about Scott's feelings and starts a conversation about them, Scott's past gets brought up. From there Scott either pulls the conversation away from his past or he bites the bullet and talks about it. From the few occasion's he had talked about his past, they had been long conversations - mostly because Scott always hesitates before answering any question - resulting in very late, very good sex… all their sex was good but Scott found it funny that during these session's Jean focus's completely on his pleasure. The next day he would always debate on doing a study on it, always deciding that Jean wouldn't like it and that it would be a bad idea to piss off you telepathic/telekinesis girlfriend…especially with Logan in the house. (5)

_- We'll talk later. - _Jean said, the other X-men knew that this was for Scott and ignored it. Scott smirked, he knew her so well.

Logan glared at Scott's shoulder, unable to stop the flare of jealously that he was feeling. Jean looked up suddenly to look at him, he blushed slightly at the fact that she had sensed it.

On the other side of the mid-dimension, Storm moved forward to greet Logan back while Rogue experimented the mid-dimension's power-stopping abilities with Bobby. Logan rolled his eyes at them, grinning and passing the machine to Storm. He turned to Jean and moved to kiss her, Jean turned her head quickly so that Logan kissed her cheek - and some hair - instead of the lips he had been aiming for. Moving back, he looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

_- What's up? - _He asked curiously.

Storm cleared her throat, motioning to the other X-men to give Jean and Logan some privet time. Scott was the last to go, giving Jean a reassuring look before following Bobby… who was carrying Rogue. Logan glared at Scott's back, he had a feeling that this had something to do with the newest recruit. Jean and Logan watched them for a second, Scott testing his eyes slowly.

_- We, err, need to talk. - _She told him, hoping that the other's couldn't hear, and if they could, that they were ignoring it.

_- Sure… - _He said cautiously.

- It's, um, it's about us. -

Logan swallowed hard, he prayed that this wasn't going where he thought it was going. _- What 'bout us? - _

_- I… I just - It's just - _Jean was stammering but Logan knew what she wanted to say.

_- It's over, isn't it? - _He said sadly, begging for her to say no.

But she nodded. _- I'm sorry. - _Her voce whispered.

_- Does this - _He took a deep breath, despite not needing it to talk. _- Does this have anything to do with the whole switching dimension thing? - _He didn't know which answer would be better.

Jean bit her lip._ - Not really… It just made me look at our relationship and I realised that - _

_- Your not happy? - _He broke in.

_- No. - _Her voice begged him o understand. _- No, Logan, I was happy. But… it made me realise that there's something… more. - _

_- And Summers can give you that?! - _Logan demanded.

Jean let out a small gasp_. - What makes you think - _

_- I saw the look. - _He cut in_. - And you two are together in the other dimension… It's basically the only difference. I can put two and two together. - _

_- We have a sort of connection. - _She told him softly. _- I don't know how to explain it but it kind of connects are minds… we can feel each other and our emotions… I think we can even talk to each other without using my powers… I don't know when it happened but it's too strong to ignore. - _

_- So that's it? - _He sounded calm but inside he was screaming, begging her to re-think it. Maybe that was part of the problem… maybe he kept his emotions hidden too much. But he could try, he could change - But judging by the look on her face, her mind was made up.

_- God, Logan. I'm so sorry. - _She sounded it too, she sounded as though she wished that she didn't have to do this.

_- I know you are… - _

_- This, this wont change anything, will it? I mean, we were friends before we started dating… cant we go back to that? - _She sounded desperate.

He let out a laugh. _- Sorry, Jeannie. I know it sounds childish but it's not the same and it never will be. - _He paused. _- And if you think that this is over… your wrong. - _(6)

Jean stared at him as he went back over to the others, asking when can they go back. Jean followed him to them, a worried look on her face.

_- Whenever your ready. - _Storm said, glancing at Jean with a look of concern.

_- I'm ready now. - _He told her.

_- Ok… - _She pressed her X-badge and told Xavier that they were ready to come home.

"Very well… one moment." Came his voice, crackling slightly over the badge.

On the other side, Scott had gabbed his badge. Seconds later he replaced his visor and was telling the others to prepare to leave. The Scott on the left followed the other Scott's action and placed his glasses firmly on his face. A glowing light surrounded each team and as it grew brighter, they waved to each other with the feeling that this wouldn't be the last they saw of each other and the mid-dimension.

**Ta-da! The long - opps sorry about that heh-heh - awaited final chapter.**

**By the way, it's late - very, very late - because of several reasons. First I did the chapter and hated it… I had to delete it and start over. Second, my laptop had to spend a few days doing some virus protection crap so I was unable to use it and thirdly because of school… grrrr. :P**

**(1)- This is their oh-so-famous link. Yay for the link!**

**(2)- Hank refusing to tell them the details on the machine? Yeah, I couldn't be bothered to make up some sciency sounding stuff and this seemed like a good excuse.**

**(3)- If you've read my other fic 'Xavier's school for teenage heartbreak' then you'll have laughed at this… if not, well why not?**

**(4)- Bless! Everyone say it with me: awwwwwww**

**(5)- Woah, I got a little bit off track there huh:P**

**(6)- I know it sound cliché but I could imagen him going down without a fight… hmmm James Marsdon vs. Hugh Jackman… Shirtless… possibly trouserless… Hmmm interesting. drools James Marsdon wins - Party with practically naked James… James Marsdon loses - I'll tend to his wounds ;) lol. ahem sorry bout that…. heh**

**Anyway. The ending leaves open to a sequel… which, if ever, wont be for a while… unless, anyone would like to take up the challenge? I'd have to read your fics first though to see if I like the style… and their would be rules. Contact me if interested!**

**Since it is the last chapter… you cant leave without reviewing! It would be mean and so very rude! It'd make me cry… and if I'm crying I cant finish my other fics that have been on hold for this one. And no-one wants that cos the fans of those fics are getting restless. :P**

**So review!!!! Pwease? Yeah, the baby voice always works. : )**

**See ya!**

**xxxpheonixgirlxxx**

**P.S: On my profile is a list of possible stories… help me decide which one to do first! xXx**


End file.
